


White moth's samba

by imyrrrles, YourLady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Angst, BEARDED SAM, Cruelty, Dean's not stupid, Demons, Detectives, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Fix-It, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mary's a bitch, Multi, Original Character(s), Philosophy, Post-Apocalypse, Psychology, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Songfic, Supernatural Hunters, Swearing, Trickster Gods, Violence, WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY SO STUPID AND CAN'T FIGURE OUT THEIR FEELINGS?, a huge amount of sabriel, castiel and gabriel's fraternal relationship, dean is RESPECTFUL to cass, dean winchester little brother, my kids are little dumbasses i love them, sam winchester older brother
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imyrrrles/pseuds/imyrrrles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLady/pseuds/YourLady
Summary: Дин Смит — известный американский певец и предприниматель. Его любят и уважают в довольно большом кругу людей за все те дела и поступки, что совершал парень во благо человечества. Однако кто бы мог подумать, что одной ночью в дом Дина ворвутся мужчины и будут требовать от него неизвестный его уму дневник. Но все ведь случается впервые, так ведь? Как и эта история, что полностью перевернет жизнь Смита с ног на голову.
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Male Character(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, God | Chuck Shurley/Rowena MacLeod, John Winchester/Mary Winchester





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLady/gifts).



Канзас, Лоуренс  
22 ноября 1981

На дворе стояла тёмная непроглядная ночь. На небе было не видно ни одной звёздочки, лишь луна изредка поглядывала из-за облаков, густых и тёмных, закрывающих город от света. Несмотря на то, что стоял уже конец осени, воздух в округе был довольно тёплым, и именно поэтому над землёй сгущался довольно таки густой туман.

Вдруг Джона Винчестера выдернул из сладкого сна звук, что так сильно был похож на детский плач. Мужчина сам решил пойти и проверить годовалого ребёнка, чтобы его жена Мэри могла отдохнуть после тяжёлого дня.

Зайдя в комнату к своему сыну, мужчина сразу почувствовал что-то неладное. Хныканье его младшего сына — Дина — прекратилось сразу же, как только он вошёл в детскую. Подойдя к кроватке малыша, Джон взглянул на мирно спящего ребенка. 

«Странно. Наверное, мне показалось,» — подумал было мужчина, собираясь уходить из комнаты, как вдруг всё его внимание привлек чёрный силуэт в окне. 

Поняв, что её обнаружили, тень стала двигаться. И тогда стало ясно, что это было отражение существа, что в данный момент находилось не на улице, а внутри комнаты. Джон, к счастью для себя, являлся охотником на нечисть, поэтому пистолет с солью у него лежал даже в трусах. 

— Либо ты сейчас медленно выходишь и поднимаешь руки так, чтобы я их видел, либо я всажу тебе пулю прямо промеж глаз, — лучшая тактика – нападение, когда под рукой есть только соль.

— Брось, Джон, мы оба знаем, что на меня твои штучки не действуют, — силуэт не спешил двигаться с места, но по голосу охотник понял с кем имеет дело.

— Люцифер, — почти прорычал тот.

— Ну, наконец-то, я уж думал никогда меня не узнаешь. Хотя признаюсь, понадеялся уйти незамеченным. Как поживаешь?

— Оставь свои светские беседы для кого-нибудь другого, меня ты этим не отвлечёшь. Говори, зачем припёрся?

— Знаешь, так просто, решил забрать своё, — Люцифер вышел из тени и сверкнул своими хищными глазами.

— Что ты несёшь? Тут нет ничего твоего, — когда Джон это говорил, он знал, что врёт.

— Ха-ха, не смеши мои крылья, — наигранно добродушно отозвался архангел. Резко его тон изменился с весёлого на враждебный, холодный. — Ты сейчас же отдашь мне свой дневник, и мы вместе с мальчишкой уйдём отсюда.

— Размечтался. Давай, Мэри! — крикнул он куда-то за спину Люциферу. Вдруг он почувствовал, как какой-то клинок врезается ему спину. Как подумал Архангел, это был ангельский клинок.

— Ох, наивная милая Мэри. Разве так встречают гостей? Нехорошо зубочистками в спину бросаться, — цокает Архангел и небрежно вынул клинок из спины. — Разве тебя этому в детстве не учили?

— Проваливай отсюда, утырок, — зло выплюнула женщина.

— Какая грубость. А я всего лишь пришёл забрать то, что принадлежит мне, — с наигранной печалью он медленно пошёл к кроватке малыша. 

Странным, помимо всего прочего, было то, что за всё время их разговора Дин не издал ни звука. Только смотрел на потолок своими яркими зелёными глазами. 

Люцифер тяжело вздохнул.

— Пора заканчивать с этим спектаклем. Азазель! — произнес Люцифер, и демон появился. — Хватай ребёнка, а с этими я сам разберусь.

Азазель кивнул и повернулся к кроватке, но в ней малыша не оказалось. Мэри уже бежала по лестнице с ребёнком в руках и тащила за собой своего старшего сына — Сэма.

— Черти, — произнёс Люцифер с ухмылкой.

— На себя посмотри, да кто ты вообще такой!

Архангел снова зловеще усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал. Просто взмахнул пальцами, и вот Винчестер уже висит под потолком. Еще один взмах и его тело опоясывает пламя, а сам мужчина истошно кричит. 

Люцифер победоносно взглянул на него, после чего сказал:

— Я тот, кто забил последний гвоздь в крышку гроба Джона Винчестера. 

Архангел растворился во тьме, но дело его было не закончено. Ему нужно было найти Дина Винчестера.

Канзас, Канзас-сити.  
2 апреля 2015

— Мать твою за ногу, Винчестер, — Габриэль кряхтел, пытаясь усадить Сэма так, чтобы рану можно было разглядеть куда более детально, насколько это позволяло освещение. Всё-таки на заброшенном складе фонари не предусматривались. Охотник из бывшего Архангела был такой себе, как и целитель тоже, однако он все ещё не терял надежды, что сможет хоть как-то помочь напарнику.

— Да не злись ты, — Сэм зашипел. Рана была слишком болезненной и не давала отвлечься. Кровь медленно вытекала, пачкая рубашку. 

— Не злиться на тебя? Да ладно, ты ведь поводы постоянно даешь, — Габриэль, скорее всего, просто нервничал, а потому и дерзил, злобно сверкая глазами. Руки слегка тряслись, поэтому необходимые медикаменты и инструменты он доставал медленнее, чем мог бы. 

Наконец, он приступил к работе; рана представляла собой неаккуратный разрез, довольно глубокий и рваный по краям. Будто это сделали нарочно. Чтобы напугать, ранить, а не убить.

— Ты видел, кто конкретно это был? — Габриэль вылил на рану антисептика — дешевого пойла — и Сэм зашипел от боли, сжимая кулаки. 

Когда охотник зашел в то здание, то единственное, что он увидел, была маленькая полоска фонарного света. Склад, где по идее должно располагаться логово вампиров, был заброшен с начала времен. Паутина, огромный слой пыли и едва державшаяся крыша были не единственными прелестями. Смущал ещё и факт, что темно было словно в заднице у беса, а также полностью отсутствовало хоть малейшее чувство, будто здесь и вправду кто-то обитал. 

Пусто. 

Наводка на логово вампиров казалась липовой. Будто кто-то специально заманил Винчестера сюда. 

Сэм даже с фонариком не мог точно сказать, есть ли тут кто-нибудь. Обычно чуйка охотника предсказывала хоть что-то, но сейчас она будто отключилась. Винчестеру это жутко не нравилось. 

Нечто пролетело настолько быстро мимо Сэма, что он даже не успел никак среагировать. Лишь заметил его жёлтые яркие глаза, что так весело сверкнули и вновь скрылись в темноте. 

— Нет, — Винчестер стиснул зубы. — Но он был быстрым. И ощущение такое, будто он не передвигался, а телепортировался. 

— Сэм Винчестер, — охотника что-то позвало. Каким-то странным, мёртвым и безэмоциональным голосом. А потом оказалось прямо за спиной. Всё произошло настолько быстро и резко, что Сэм даже не сумел толком среагировать и упал, свернувшись на полу от боли. Пистолет полетел в сторону. Бок жгло, а по щеке потекла одинокая слеза. 

— А я думал, что ты сильный, Сэмми. А вот оно, оказывается, как. Малыш Сэмми грохнулся на пол от боли и едва ли не плачет. Как же забавно наблюдать за вами, людишками, — усмехнулось существо.

— Откуда... ты знаешь моё имя?.. — Винчестер сжимал ладонью рану, сдерживая кровь.

— Я давний друг твоего отца, малыш. Даже можно сказать, что мы были ближе, чем просто друзья. 

— И какое это отношение имеет ко мне? — Сэм потянулся только к лежавшему на полу пистолету, но существо оттолкнуло предмет, предварительно с силой наступив на кисть охотника. 

— Он кое-что забрал у меня, малыш. И ты должен вернуть его. Иначе и твоему ангелочку, и мамочке с отчимом придет конец. 

— Пошёл к черту. 

— Так я от него и пришёл!

— Демон? — Габриэль усердно зашивал рану, периодически выливая на неё алкоголь, чтобы обработать.

— Даже если и он, то с таким мы точно не сталкивались, — отвечает Сэм.

— В каком смысле? — бывший Архангел недоуменно спросил.

— Он назвался Азазелем. Сказал, что отец знаком с ним. И начал нести чушь о том, что отец что-то у него забрал. 

— И кто же ты такой? 

— Твой батя называл меня желтоглазым, но ты можешь общаться ко мне просто на «Азазель». 

— Подожди, что? 

— Да. Он просил вернуть то, что забрал мой отец. Вернуть некого Дина. 

— И что я должен тебе вернуть, Азазель?

— То, что украл твой отец, Сэмми, — названый Азазель наклонился к Винчестеру и едва слышно произнес, — Верни мне Дина.

— И что ты предлагаешь? 

— Я... не знаю. Попробовать самим с ним разобраться, не приплетая сюда ни Каса, ни маму с папой? Хотя я без понятия, о чём он говорил... Какой Дин, и что должен вернуть отец. Это всё слишком странно. Но мы обязательно разберёмся, думаю. 

— Железная логика, ничего не скажешь, — Габриэль поднимает взгляд прямо на Винчестера. — Чувак, ты ранен. И из меня охотник такой же, как из моего папаши хороший отец. Полезешь — умрёшь. 

— Предлагаешь просто сидеть и ждать? — Сэм шипит от боли — Архангел слишком резко дернул шов — и с непониманием глядит на напарника. 

— А что остается? Можем твою мамочку отправить. Или ангелочка твоего. Что скажешь? — Габриэль заканчивает свою работу и складывает всё в коробку, вытирая руки первой попавшейся тряпкой в машине. — Обратись к матери или отцу. Они же охотники с опытом и, должно быть, сталкивались когда-нибудь с этим демоном. Да и если твой отец знал о нём, то-

— Да, ты прав. Должно быть мама или папа знают... — Сэм хотел подняться с сидения, но Габриэль толкнул его обратно. 

— За рулем сегодня я, малыш. А то не хотелось бы подохнуть вместе с тобой, — Габриэль ухмыльнулся, закрывая дверь Импалы и садясь вперёд.

— Только машину не поцарапай, идиот. 

— Да-да, я слышал уже это. «Детку не поцарапай, идиот, иначе ездить буду на тебе.» Знаем уже, наобещаешь и не выполнишь, — бывший Архангел завёл машину и обернулся, ехидно сверкая глазами.

— Да поезжай ты уже, придурок, — Сэм, хоть и был недоволен ситуаций, улыбнулся и отвернулся, разглядывая черноту за окном. 

— И я тебя люблю, пупсик.

***

Подъезжая к дому, в котором жил Сэм вместе с матерью и отцом, они увидели, что свет до сих пор горел. Это было довольно странно, ведь на дворе стояла глубокая ночь и семейство охотников должно было глядеть уже седьмой сон. Пройти незамеченными, как раньше планировал мужчина, не получится в любом случае. Сон у охотников на нечисть был настолько чутким, что ни одно живое существо не сможет пробраться в дом. 

Войдя в обитель, мужчины прислушались, но никаких посторонних звуков так и не заметили. Пройдя в гостиную — единственный источник света в доме — напарники увидели Мэри с книгой в руках, сидевшей на мягком диване. Она восседала спиной ко входу, а её седовласая голова покоилась на спинке мебели.

— Удачи, — шепнул Габриэль на ухо охотнику и сел в кресло в углу комнаты, фактически сливаясь со стеной. 

— Эй, я что должен один... — зашипел на Архангела Сэм, но вдруг увидел, что Мэри начала просыпаться. — Здравствуй, мам. 

— Сэмми? Что случилось? С тобой всё хорошо? — ещё не до конца проснувшаяся женщина осматривала сына на предмет повреждений. Плотная повязка на боку и испачканная кровью рубашка говорили сами за себя. — Боже, Сэмми, кто это тебя так?

— Да один тут урод нарисовался. Желтоглазый такой, Азазелем назвался. Не припоминаешь такого?

Лицо Мэри заметно побледнело, но в целом она продолжала оставаться спокойной.

— Пойду заварю нам чай. Похоже, что нас ждёт длинная ночь и тяжёлый разговор. 

***

Они с комфортом расположились в гостиной. Сэм занял диван, а Мэри села в кресло напротив. Никто не спешил разрушить иллюзию уютной тишины, но мужчину мучили нерешённые вопросы, которые не давали в полной мере расслабиться и насладиться компанией любимой матери. 

— Ну, так что? Расскажешь или мне следует всё разузнать у Бобби? — промучившись несколько минут, он так и не решил, как сформулировать свой первый вопрос. Он кожей ощущал, что что-то здесь явно было не так. 

— Твой брат, он... — Мэри замялась, не зная, как продолжить, но даже эта пара слов уже ввели Сэма в ступор.

— Подожди, что? — он перебил свою мать, не давая ей продолжить. — У меня есть брат?! Стой... Ты про Дина?.. Но он же... умер тридцать лет назад. Вместе с отцом в том страшном пожаре. Ты сама твердила об этом все моё детство. 

— Прости, дорогой, мне пришлось... я думала так будет лучше... для всех нас, — седовласая женщина пыталась успокоиться, но у неё отвратительно получалось. 

Сэм подошёл к матери и обнял, а та в свою очередь уткнулась ему в плечо. 

— Все хорошо, я не держу на тебя зла. Просто расскажи, что тогда произошло. 

***

Канзас, Лоуренс.  
26 ноября 1981

У Мэри была паника. Самая настоящая, что ни на есть, паника. Смерть мужа довольно сильно повлияла на неё; ментальное здоровье подкосило, а в и так светлых волосах добавилось множество седых прядок. Ей было страшно. Страшно за себя, за детей и за покойного мужа.

Люцифер пришёл за ними. За её сыном, который был рождён лишь для того, чтобы выполнять роль будущего сосуда Дьявола. 

Но урожденная Кэмпбелл не была бы собой, если бы пустила всё по своему течению. У неё был глупый, однако единственно верный план — отказаться от сына. От Дина. От малыша Динни. Чтобы его жизнь прошла нормально, чтобы он смог её выстроить сам, не став охотником. Чтобы не было этого «семейного бизнеса». Чтобы он не видел смерть родни и дорогих ему людей от сверхъестественной нечисти. Чтобы он прожил её нормально.

Винчестер была уверена, что она сможет. Она сможет пережить его отсутствие — дорогого и по крайней мере единственного человека, которому она хочет лучшее будущее. 

И Сэму она хотела лишь лучшее. Но он уже вытянут из хорошей жизни. Он уже охотник. Двухлетний, но уже убийца нечисти. Назад пути нет. Есть лишь вариант — двигаться вперёд, следовать этому пресловутому кредо и выполнять своё предназначение.

— О, малыш, — Мэри убаюкивала младенца, глядя в слегка приоткрытые зеленые глаза. — Возможно — это единственное, что будет верным решением в моей жизни. 

Винчестер погладила по отросшим волосам второго сына, что тихо сопел на коленях. 

— Может не надо, Мэри? Все же он твой сын. Мы сможем его воспитать, не затрагивая тему сверхъестественного и защитить его в случае появления Люцифера с желтоглазым, — Бобби мыслил трезво, однако даже он не смог переубедить женщину.

— Будет безопаснее, если его жизнь будет иной. Без моего участия. Без участия тебя или Сэма, — Винчестер ответила тихо. — Я люблю его и желаю ему лишь самого хорошего. 

— Это неправильно, Мэри.

— Нет. Это правильно, — урожденная Кэмпбелл обречено посмотрела на друга. 

— Мэри, — Сингер хотел помочь, но женщина была непробиваемой. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что однажды Люцифер вернётся? И некому будет защитить Дина. Я не смогу и ты не сможешь. 

— Так будет лучше, Бобби. 

— Делай так, как считаешь нужным. Все Винчестеры упёртые. Ты прямо как Джон. 

— То есть ты просто отдала своего собственного ребёнка каким-то людям? — Сэм возмущённо сказал и сел в кресло, держа в руке успокоительное. 

— Это не какие-то люди, а мои друзья! 

— Боже, я не могу в это поверить, — сказал мужчина и всё-таки выпил валерьянки.

Говорят, что пережить своего ребёнка — это самое худшее, что может случиться с матерью. Наверное, так и есть. Но добровольно отдать чужим людям своё чадо, зная, что, возможно, никогда его не увидишь — это сущий ад. Поверьте Мэри, она знает. 

Но иначе поступить она не могла. Это чувство, когда ты знаешь, что что-то определенно случится, изводило её. Не давало есть и спать, пока Мэри не приняла решение. 

И теперь, стоя на пороге дома своих соседей, женщина чувствовала, что делает всё правильно. Она была уверена в этом. 

Аккуратно опустив люльку на пол, Винчестер наклонилась к сыну и прошептала:

— Я всегда буду рядом.

Мэри поднялась, постучала в дверь и быстро ушла, оставив ребёнка и прошлое позади.

— То есть как, ты отдала дневник? — Сэм снова прервал воспоминания матери. Потом он нахмурился. — Подожди, какой ещё дневник?

Мэри тяжело вздохнула. 

— Да, у Джона был дневник, в котором были разные записки про монстров. Я верила, что его нельзя было оставлять. Что так мы сможем начать жизнь с нового листа. Но ты пошёл весь в отца, — она мягко улыбнулась.

— То есть, ты хочешь мне сказать, что у отца был дневник охотника, и мне не нужно было создавать его заново? 

— Не совсем так. Смиты уехали из Лоуренса уже очень давно, и, соответственно, дневник уехал вместе с ними. Хотя я не уверена, остался ли он с ними, или они выкинули его. 

— Боже, за что.

— А мой отец тут причем? — Габриэль отпил сладкого чая, наблюдая за милейшей беседой Винчестеров.

Сэм вздрогнул, явно не ожидая увидеть здесь архангела.

— Что ты тут забыл? — Мэри неожиданно рявкнула, недовольная неожиданным появлением Габриэля. 

— Да я уже минут пятнадцать тут сижу, - Триксер невозмутимо ответил, доставая из воздуха сладости. 

***

Где-то в Колорадо  
3 апреля 2015 года

— Может спать пойдёшь, секси? — Габриэль уже в который раз спросил Сэма, ехидно улыбнувшись. Винчестер лишь вздохнул и промолчал на это. А Кас совсем не подавал никаких признаков жизни.

— Ну, серьёзно, детка, нам ехать ещё, папаша знает, сколько дней.

— Не приплетай сюда отца.

— Заткнись, я и не пытался приплести сюда папашу. Так вот, Сэмми, ну серьёзно, я не хочу заснуть и проснуться в какой-нибудь канаве только потому, что ты решил строить из себя героя и не спать, когда предлагают.

— Но, Гейб...

— Никаких «Но, Гэйб». Ты ложишься спать на заднее сиденье. Как хочешь, засыпай, в какой угодно позе, хоть у меня на коленях, но только поспи, — обычно, Габриэль был чуть менее милосерден, чем сегодня.

Это чем-то и пугало, и одновременно забавляло. Но Сэм не спешил сдавать свои позиции и принимать, что в данной ситуации прав именно Архангел, а не он.

— Винчестер, — голос Габриэля звучал холодно.

— Да понял я, понял, — Сэм вздохнул. — На ближайшей заправке поменяемся.

— С кем? Я не умею водить эти ваши людские железяки. Они хоть и красивые, но удовольствия от вождения никакого, — Архангел усмехнулся.

— Я могу, — неожиданно для компании голос подал Кастиэль. — Я сколько лет на земле уже, поэтому проблемы не составит мне автомобиль повести. Да и сон мне не нужен, и пища не нужна, потому смело довериться можете вы.

— Ладно, — охотник запустил пятерню в волосы, откидывая отросшие пряди назад. — Так тому и быть.

— Хороший мальчик, — Габриэль одобрительно кивнул ангелу, благодаря за подобного рода помощь.

Как и договорились, на ближайшей автомобильной заправке Сэм перелез на заднее сидение, где кое-как, но смог устроиться поудобнее и принять позу, комфортную для сна.

Габриэль тем временем заправил Импалу и в при заправочном магазине взял огромный стакан сладкого кофе и чутка фастфуда, аргументируя подобную трату денег элементарной хотелкой и желанием полакомиться сладким кусочком напоследок. Их ждала долгая и утомительная дорога, которая дай бог закончится раньше, чем спустя целые сутки.

Когда бывший Архангел наконец-то сел в машину, первое, что он сделал — плюхнул на колени к Кастиэлю лакомства и торжественно вручил стакан с жутко сладким кофе.

Получив в свою сторону недовольный взгляд небесно-голубых глаз, Габриэль вопросительно изогнул бровь.

— Что?

— Ты потратил деньги Сэма? — Кастиэль не спешил заводить мотор машины, лишь вставил ключ в замок зажигания.

— Эм, да? Карточка всё равно фальшивая, поэтому роли не играет, — старший ангел забрал из рук младшего стакан с напитком и отпил немного.

— Это как минимум некрасиво, Гейб.

— И это говорит мне ангелочек, который не слышал о личном пространстве, — Архангел, как ни в чём не бывало, откусил кусок хот-дога и отвернулся к окну. — И вообще, мы сами разберёмся. Веди уже, иначе Люси опередит нас и найдёт его быстрее, чем планируем это сделать мы.

Кастиэль рвано выдохнул. Точно. Он совсем забыл о Люцифере и этой дрянной охоте на младшего брата Сэма. Надо спешить, иначе не только Винчестерам придет конец, но и всему миру. Ангел сжал руль до побеления костяшек, собрался с мыслями и нажал на газ.

— Ты это, завел бы её для начала, — Габриэль прыснул с нелепости, шурша упаковкой в руках.

Кас сначала не понял, что от него требуется. Но когда братец указал на ключи от авто в замке зажигания, то ангелу стало до того стыдно, что прямо сейчас захотелось исчезнуть и больше не появляться на глаза Архангелу. Засмеет же и не устанет шутить никогда. Он то знает.

— Касси, двигай извилинами. Время идёт, а мы все ещё стоим на месте.

— Да понял я, брат.

— Умница, а теперь трогай.

Кастиэль засмущался, но тронул.

***

Калифорния, Лос-Анджелес  
5 апреля 2015

— Кто вы, чёрт возьми, такие? — мужчина стоял в недоумении, тревожно глядя на неизвестных. Под рукой не было даже перцового баллончика или телефона, что уж говорить о телохранителях, которых именно этой ночью Дин отправил отдыхать.

Кто же знал, что именно сегодня они будут нужны настолько сильно? Кто мог предвидеть, что ночью в квартиру Смитов ворвётся группа неизвестных, что скорее смахивает на бездомных с улицы, нежели на людей?

— Где дневник? — среднего роста неизвестный в бежевом плаще прижал Смита к стене с силой, смотря прямо в ярко-зелёные глаза своими небесно-голубыми. 

— Какой... какой к чёрту ещё дневник? — мужчина хрипел и явно не догонял, что от него требуют. Возможно, на это влияло сонное состояние, но скорее всего Дин и в правду не понимал, о каком дневнике идёт речь.

— Эй-эй-эй, Кас, — второй неизвестный — патлатый амбал, что во многом смахивал на зачуханного бомжа — тут же подбежал и буквально оттащил от певца напарника. — Так, давайте, мы сейчас все выдохнем и спокойно поговорим. 

— Да кто вы нахрен такие?! Я не буду с вами ни о чём разговаривать! Я сейчас полицию вызову, — Дин пытался придать своему голосу больше агрессии, но, видимо, на нападавших это не подействовало. 

— О, боюсь, полиция тебе здесь ничем не поможет. Всё, что ты можешь сделать, чтобы помочь себе, это сказать, куда ты дел дневник? — спокойным, но холодным баритоном произнёс голубоглазый брюнет, что любит прижимать незнакомцев к стене.

— Еще раз повторяю для особо одарённых. Я не знаю, что за, блять, дневник. Я не знаю, чего вы, блять, от меня хотите, и я уж точно без понятия, чего вы здесь, блять, делаете.

Дин был полностью растерян, зол, и он просто устал, поэтому его не заботило сохранение имиджа "культурного и воспитанного мальчика". Хотя наверняка к культурным и воспитанным не заваливаются какие-то типы и не требуют чёртов дневник. 

— Не ври!.. — начал было снова говорить голубоглазый брюнет, но его остановил бородатый амбал прикосновением к плечу.

— Достаточно. Теперь давайте по порядку. Я — Сэм, этот грозный мужчина — Кастиэль, а тот, что позади меня–

— Здравствуйте, Дин, меня зовут Габриэль, но Вы можете звать меня пить пиво.

— Это, конечно, всё очень хорошо, но какого чёрта вам от меня надо? — на реплику Габриэля Смит глубоко в душе хохотнул, но виду не подал.

— Мы пришли сюда, чтобы этот упомянутый чёрт как раз таки и не припёрся. И будьте добры сотрудничать с нами, — Кастиэль всё ещё грозно сверлил мужчину своими глазами.

— Иначе?

— Иначе я прострелю тебе солью колено. Поверь, это не тот опыт, который ты хочешь получить.

— Касси, Сэм же сказал — достаточно. Потерпи, пока мы не вывезли его, — Габриэль хитро ухмыльнулся.

— Боюсь спросить: пока куда не вывезли? — то ли от страха, то ли от отчаяния, Дин потерял все остатки своего ума и решил не бояться своих нападавших.

— В лес, — ответили хором двое. Сэм вздохнул.

— Хватит, прекратите, устроили цирк. Дин, понимаете... — мужчина остановился, не зная, как подобрать слова. — Ай, короче, Вы — не Смит.

— В смысле? Я помню, что ещё с утра это была моя фамилия, — тут Смит задумался, а стоило ли ему есть ту странную "шаурму" из шавермечной неподалеку от своей клиники. Вдруг он отравился и его преследуют галлюцинации. 

— Да нет, дело не в этом. В общем, — начал Сэм, но его прервал Кастиэль.

— Вас на самом деле зовут Дин Винчестер, и Вы брат Сэма, — ангел был не особо терпелив в подобных вопросах, а потому выдал то, к чему плавно пытался подвести Винчестер. 

После этого послышался звук падающего тела.

***

В квартире известного актёра проводился доскональный обыск. Были обрыты всевозможные шкафы, полки, даже место под кроватью. Пусто. Ничегошеньки. Нет даже и следа присутствия искомого предмета. Тем временем другой не менее важный объект отдыхал после шока.

— Я очень недоволен, — Кастиэль угрюмо произнёс подошедшему Сэму, смотря на храпящего человека.

— Да, мне тоже не нравится то, что мы не нашли дневник, — не понял тот, о ком идёт речь.

— Нет, я про этого, — ангел ткнул пальцем в направлении Дина. — Нам надо было его дожать. Тогда бы не пришлось здесь копаться.

— Мне кажется, он правда ничего не знает. И я запрещу отцу показывать тебе боевики. Ты стал слишком жестоким.

— Так, с вами поживи — любой станет жестоким. Надо же, не могу поверить, еще один Винчестер, свалившийся на мою голову.

— Эй, мы не настолько плохие, — возмутился Сэм.

— Конечно, — совершенно не убеждённый Кас продолжил наблюдение за человеком.

***

Где-то в Колорадо  
7 апреля 2015 года

— Ты в порядке? — Габриэль застал выкуривающего сигарету Винчестера. Обычно, Сэм никогда не баловался ими и никотиновой зависимостью не страдал. Но сейчас что-то заставило. И Архангелу это не давало покоя.

— Да, — охотник кивнул, а окурок кинул на землю и ботинком придавил. — А что? Что-то не в порядке?

— Ты давно этой гадостью балуешься, малыш?

— Нет. Но всё в норме, — Сэм выдавил улыбку и вновь кивнул.

— Пока Касси куда-то подевался, ты в праве рассказать. Если ты о туше твоего младшего брата на заднем сидении машины так беспокоишься, то повод уж точно есть для рассказа, — Габриэль встал рядом, выхватывая из рук Винчестера новую сигарету. — Давай так: мы стоим, курим, просто обсуждаем день и ничего не выпытываем друг из друга. Годиться?

Охотник кивнул и дал прикурить напарнику.

— Я не могу свыкнуться с тем, что вся моя жизнь была бессмысленной. Мама всё время твердила, что и отец, и брат мертвы, а тут оказывается, что брат жив, здоров ещё и живёт чудесной жизнью. Даже не удивлюсь, если и отец окажется живым, — Сэм глубоко вздохнул. Бывший Архангел глядел на него, внимательно вслушиваясь в слова. — Ощущение такое, знаешь, будто сердце выдрали и попытались вставить обратно, но получилось слишком криво.

— А ты силен в метафоры, Сэмми, — Габриэль прижался к мужчине, глубоко затягиваясь. — Но в том, что произошло, нет твоей вины. Тут виновата лишь твоя мать со своими необдуманными решениями, что в конце концов, но принесли за собой последствия.

— Да, но это ведь не ты всрал половину своей жизни в охоту и попытку найти убийцу твоих родных. Если бы не это, то и моя бы жизнь была иной. Если бы я не завязал её с охотой. Сознательно не влез бы в этот «семейный бизнес», от которого меня так берегла мама. Но нет, я влез в это. И жалею об этом. Я просто не понимаю лжи матери. Почему она не могла оставить Дина. Почему не могла рассказать правду. Господи, — Винчестер с силой швырнул сигарету и раздавил её. В глазах блестели слёзы. — Мне нужны ответы. Я хочу разобраться в этом. Чтобы никто не пострадал.

У охотника намечалась истерика. Он явно не был в состоянии, чтобы и дальше продолжать разговор. Вырывались рваные вздохи и всхлипы. Архангел впал в ступор. Он не знал, что нужно делать в данной ситуации. И не нашел ничего лучше, как взять и обнять Винчестера. Неуверенно сжать в крепких объятиях, слегка поглаживая по спине. Сэм взаимно обнял старшего ангела, с силой прижав к себе, зарываясь пальцами во вьющиеся пряди волос.

— Всё в порядке, Сэмми. Всё в порядке, — Габриэль шептал тихо, лишь чтобы охотник услышал. И улыбнулся, когда Винчестер осмелился и поцеловал его в макушку.

— Эм, не хочу прерывать вашу идиллию, но у нас там этот идиот очнулся и воды просит, — Кастиэль вышел из машины с угрюмым выражением лица.

— Так дай ему её, Касси, не тупи. Только в рот ему не харкай, а то я уж знаю твоё «гостеприимство».

— Это было всего один раз, и Сэм должен был точнее выражать свои потребности.

— Ты буквально плюнул мне в рот, — возмутился Сэм.

— Ты не понимаешь, это другое, — Кас невозмутимо взглянул на парочку.

— Ты харкнул в рот моему парню, Касси. Только я имею право на обмен слюней.

Сэм состроил бичфейс и хотел еще что-то добавить, но из машины донесся жалобный стон.

— Воды! — мужчина на заднем сидении автомобиля умолял о помощи. О глотке кристально чистой воды, о которой так мечтал певец.

— Давайте мы снимем номер? Мотель как раз поблизости. Да и отдохнуть нам всем не помешает, — Сэм выдвинул свою идею.

— Я сплю мало, поэтому отдыхать особо не нужно, — Архангел усмехнулся.

— А я сна вообще не требую, — серьезно ответил Кастиэль, даже не задумываясь о сарказме в словах старшего брата.

— Допустим, сон нужен мне и Дину.

— Он провалялся без сознания почти сутки, — ответил Гейб. Ангел тоже кивнул.

— Это не имеет значения.

— Ладно, мы пойдём и снимем номер, — Архангел вздохнул, сдавшись очаровательным щенячьим глазам Сэма.

Винчестер в душе ликовал, напрочь забыв про младшего брата на заднем сидении его Детки.

— Воды! — не унимался Дин.

— Гейб, ты иди. А мы с Касом попробуем как-нибудь дотащить его, — Сэм кивнул на силуэт мужчины, видимом в окне автомобиля. — И убедить, что не представляем опасности.

— Справитесь без меня?

— Да. Увидимся, Гейб.

— Мгм, — Архангел кивнул и направился в сторону близ лежащего мотеля.

— И что ты предлагаешь делать... с этим?

— Отключить, да без сопротивления до номера дотащить? — предположил ангел.

— Как вариант. Но всё же стоит поговорить с ним. Лучше сейчас и без насилия, — охотник откинул волосы назад.

Напарники ближе подошли к машине. Аккуратно открыли дверь Шевроле Импалы и еле успели поймать тело, что так норовило вывалиться из салона.

— Тише-тише, — Сэм сжал в объятиях брата, ставя на мокрый асфальт. — Мы не враги. Мы лишь хотим помочь.

— Отпустите меня и объясните в конце то концов, что происходит и почему вы выкрали меня из собственной квартиры! — Дин сопротивлялся. — Не бейте меня! Оставьте меня в покое!!!

— Если его вырубить, нам будет легче его нести, — шепнул Кастиэль на ухо Сэму, но так чтобы Смит услышал.

— Эй! Я напишу на вас заявление в полицию! Боже, да что же вы за люди такие, — знаменитость вырывался, но Винчестер с силой удерживал его, совсем не обращая внимание на эти жалкие попытки угрозы, коих Сэм на своём веку слыхал немало.

— Я Ангел Господень, — пернатый готов был и крылья показать, но охотник вовремя остановил его.

— Кас, не сейчас. Дин, я лишь хочу вам помочь. Да, это выглядит странно, но всё, что я сказал — правда. И существование сверхъестественных существ, и ангелов, и демонов, и то, что на вас охотится Люцифер.

— Да вы бредите! Вся ваша компания — неотесанные поехавшие бездомные! Я сейчас же звоню в полицию! — мужчина вырвался из крепкой хватки, но далеко убежать не смог. Его нагнал Ангел, которому одного прикосновения ко лбу знаменитости хватило, чтобы тот отключился. Дин упал в руки Кастиэля без сознания.

— Спасибо, Кас, — Сэм благодарно кивнул напарнику.

— Это следовало предотвратить уже давно, — Ангел передал тело Винчестеру, а сам отряхнул плащ.

— Я не думал, что он будет... таким. Прости, Кас, — охотник виновато улыбнулся. Пернатый невозмутимо продолжил отряхивать плащ.

— Там Габриэль идёт. Беги в номер. А я пока вещи из машины перенесу, — ангел почесал щетинистую щеку.

— Мгм, — Винчестер поднял бессознательное тело отмечая, что его, блять, брат до безумия тяжелый. — Закроешь машину и вернёшь ключи, годиться?

— Нет, он пойдет разъезжать по ночному Колорадо, — рядом возник Габриэль. — Рюкзак гони, я жрать хочу, а у тебя туша в руках.

— До номера потерпишь, Гейб.

— Касси, — Архангел обратился уже к брату. — Сгоняй за чем-нибудь крепким. Если этот придурок придёт в себя, то хоть разговор пройдёт в более мягкой форме. Под градусом веселее.

— Я вам что, мальчик на побегушках? — ангел возмущённо сверкал глазами, но его так никто и не услышал. Однако за руль всё же сел и за спиртным поехал.


	2. Глава первая - Девушки из высшего общества

Оттого ты одинокая,  
Что все сказочного принца ожидаешь.  
Говорила мама строгая,  
Принцев мало и на всех их не хватает...

Колорадо, Гранд-Джанкшен, мотель «Ночная Бабочка».  
8 апреля 2015 года

Дин пришёл в себя и первым, что он увидел, был серый потолок с неровно наложенной новой штукатуркой поверх старой. Прокрутив события вчерашнего дня, он с сожалением осознал, что это был не сон. Присев на кровати, Дин начал оглядывать комнату. Зелёного цвета обои, ковёр на полу, в углу стоял стол, а на нём лежал ноутбук.

Опрятно, но без изысков. «Среднего класса мотель», заключил Дин и решил было встать с кровати, как рядом послышался звук, очень похожий на хлопанье крыльев.

— Ты встал, — констатировал факт брюнет.

— Как ты... — Смит не мог понять, почему этот человек так быстро, но бесшумно оказался в комнате. Не по воздуху же он летает.

— Нет, я не летаю, но что-то типа того, — как будто прочитал его мысли голубоглазый.

— Кто ты такой?

Мужчина тяжело вздохнул.

— Меня зовут Кастиэль. Я Ангел Господень.

— Ага, конечно, а я Мать Тереза, — очень саркастично ответил Дин.

— Я могу тебя заверить, что Мать Тереза выглядела совершенно иначе, — Кастиэль не был впечатлён недоверием мужчины. Ему попадалось слишком много таких «сомнительных». Это был лишь вопрос времени, когда он признает очевидное.

— Почему?.. Ах, знаешь что, неважно. Где ваш вожак, или как вы его там зовете.

— Сэм скоро подойдет. Пока подожди его здесь.

Дин моргнуть глазом не успел, а Кастиэль уже исчез.

— У меня точно глюки.

— Не глюки, если ты про моего братишку, — на кресле рядом появился мужчина, которого Дин раньше не заметил в их компании.

А... Смит узнал его. Тот самый клоун, который особо не попадался на глаза, но запомнился эстрадной звезде из-за смешинок в голосе и надменного тона.

— Что ты-

Габриэль вздохнул.

— Я Архангел Габриэль. Тот самый, кого ты посчитал клоуном и сделал слишком резкие выводы. Сэм скоро будет, поэтому прибереги вопросы для него, а не спрашивай что-то у меня. Я всё равно не отвечу. На, будешь шоколадку? — мужчина протянул Смиту сладость в разноцветной обёртке, но Дин лишь привередливо отвернулся.

— Лучше бы ты принял его подарок, Дин, — дверь открылась, а из-за двери появился тот самый высокий человек, что до жути пугал Смита. Тот, кто в наглую вломился в его квартиру вместе с компанией отмороженных психов.

— Ты купил вкусняшек? — Габриэль воодушевленно подскочил на кровати и подбежал к охотнику, заглядывая то в сумку, то в карманы, то в наглую стаскивая рюкзак Винчестера и пытаясь отыскать что-то, похожее на вкусности.

— Нет, я просто перенёс вещи из машины, — Сэм положил на пол сумки с содержимым, садясь на кровать.

— Жаль, — Архангел коротко обнял охотника и удалился, не забывая про личное пространство в отличие от своего младшего брата.

Кстати говоря об ангеле; он пристально смотрел своими синими глазами на эстрадную звезду, сидя слишком близко к нему.

— Не делайте так, Кастиэль. Личное пространство, — Дин выдохнул, вставая с койки.

— Ты как, Дин? — Сэм с волнением взглянул на брата.

— Честно? Я все ещё шокирован, что меня выкрали трое мужиков из собственной квартиры, — Смит потёр виски. — Да и к тому же ладно это. Не в первый раз. Но вот ангелы? Ангел четверга и Архангел Гавриил?

— Смотрю, ты наш фанат, — Габриэль усмехнулся.

— Неважно. В любом случае вы смахиваете на сумасшедших. Ворвались в квартиру, что-то утверждали про опасность и невесть какой дневник, так ещё и представились как ангелы. А ты кто, Сэм, черепашка-ниндзя или Бог?

— Я охотник. Просто человек, как и ты, — Винчестер потёр костяшки пальцев, сгорая изнутри от раздражения.

— Удивительно, вот это новость! — Дин эмоционально жестикулировал. — А я думал, что ты Иисус.

— Иисус и Бог — разные существа, — в бессмысленную перепалку встрял Кастиэль, которого откровенно бесил этот разговор. — Это не имеет особого значения. Лучше говори, где дневник отца Сэма? Хватит притворяться.

— Да вы заебали со своим дневником, — Смит раздражённо сверкнул глазами. — Я сказал раз, сказал два, сказал три, что я не знаю, где дневник.

— Кас, Гейб, отойдем, — Сэм прикрыл глаза.

Команда Свободной Воли отошла в сторону и стала о чём-то перешёптываться, но Дин не принял этому значения.

— Может, будет проще приехать к родителям Дина и спросить, где дневник? — Винчестер не знал, что ему делать. Слишком все запутанно.

— А ты уверен, что и они знают где он? — Габриэль вопросительно вскинул бровь.

— Нет, но в этой войне любая помощь будет полезной.

— Ладно, тогда съездим проведать родителей этого недалекого, — заключил Кас и презрительно взглянул на мужчину, что подозрительно рассматривал соль вокруг кровати. — Не думаю, что он протянет долго.

— Неважно, сколько протянет. Пусть и сдохнет, но с почестью, — Архангел договорил и плюхнулся на близлежащую — сэмову — кровать.

— Дин, хм, — Винчестер не знал о чём говорить. — Можешь сходить в уборную и привести себя в порядок, а уж потом мы более подробно тебя просветим в дело. Годится?

Дин кивнул и скрылся в уборной, защёлкивая дверь на щеколду.

Когда Смит взглянул в зеркало, то ужаснулся. На него смотрело блёклое отражение самого себя: лохматые волосы, обросшая челюсть и скулы, синяки под глазами и ярко выделяющиеся черты лица, очерчивающие череп. Возможно, это из-за голода, который Дин почувствовал только сейчас — в животе заурчало. 

Ещё никогда певец не был в подобной ситуации. Обычно, в его сумке всегда было место для одного-двух батончиков, средства для лица, бритва и лосьон после бритья и кристально чистая вода. Но сейчас с собой у него не было даже телефона, что уж говорить о всем остальном. 

— Блять, — Дин пробежался глазами по отражению. — Вот как ты докатился до такого, Дин Росс Смит? 

Но эстрадный певец быстро взял себя в руки. Нашел не открытую бритву, маленькую упаковку лосьона после бритья и столь мелкую бутыль геля для душа, что этого едва бы хватило на все зоны тела. 

Но Дин не отчаялся. 

Сбрил щетину, принял душ и привёл себя в более-менее божеский вид. По крайней мере, теперь не так уж и стыдно выйти перед похитителями. 

Спустя минут двадцать Дин всё же вышел из уборной, выглядя как модель, только что вышедшая на подиум. Первым его заметил Габриэль, что громко присвистнул и ехидно ухмыльнулся. 

— Что ещё? — Смит ворчал.

— Ты там спа салон себе устроил, что ли? Воды нам оставил или всё потратил на полирование своей задницы? — Архангел что-то быстро строчил на компьютере и внимательно вчитывался в текст. — Сладкий, уж привыкни к такой вещи: в дешёвых мотелях горячая вода в ограниченном количестве. Мы тоже хотим себе жопу подмыть и побриться. 

— Но вы же не бреетесь! И воняет от вас, словно от собак, — Дин раздраженно закатил глаза.

— Но могли бы, если бы ты не потратил всю воду. 

— Габриэль, хватит, — охотник устало поднял взгляд от экрана ноутбука. — Даже если я помоюсь завтра, то ничего страшного не произойдет. Мне не привыкать.

Кастиэль внимательно смотрел документальный фильм о пчёлах на телевизоре и не вникал в суть диалога. 

— Дин, в общем. Мы решили, что отвезём тебя в безопасное место, а после поедем за дневником к твоим родителям. За тобой нужно приглядывать, а у нас такой возможности нет.

Неожиданно в номере замигал свет. Изо рта мужчин вырвалось облачко пара и откуда-то повеяло холодом. Из коридора послышался громкий детский плач. Сэм тут же взял в руки пистолет, крепко держа. Братья-ангелы достали свои клинки, до побеления костяшек сжимая рукоять. 

Винчестер кивнул, подавая знак, чтобы они шли за ним. Выйдя в коридор, аккуратно вышагивая по скрипучему полу, Сэм и ангелы осматривали каждый угол на предмет эктоплазмы или чего-то необычного. И этим самым необычным стало мёртвое тело женщины, лежащей в луже воды. 

Дин каким-то образом пробрался за ними и ужаснулся увиденному, срываясь на крик. 

***

После загадочной смерти сотрудницы мотеля, Сэм принял довольно логичное решение — вызвать скорую и полицию как можно быстрее, предварительно закрыв Дина в номере, чтобы не дай боже, полицейские не узнали в нём пропавшую звезду эстрады. Как-никак, но Смит был объявлен в федеральный розыск после неожиданной пропажи из собственной квартиры. 

— Вы обнаружили тело? — полицейские прибыли на место довольно быстро и уже оформляли протокол. 

— Да. Я и мой напарник. — Винчестер достал липовый документ ФБР. 

— Каким образом федералов занесло в наш город, мистер Бартон? — коп недоверчиво взглянул на собеседника. 

— Мы с агентом Мелтоном возвращались в штаб и решили переночевать в городе. 

— Принято. Извините, агент Бартон, мне нужно ехать в участок. 

— Мистер Моррис, разрешите проехать с вами? — Сэм со скрытой надеждой взглянул на полицейского, что потихоньку сворачивал группу криминалистов. 

— Для чего, агент Бартон? Федералы то для чего мне в участке? — Оливер Моррис презрительно ответил, явно давая понять, что на разговор он не настроен. А особенно не желал связываться с ФБРовцем, что добивался вписаться в это дело. — То от вас, федералов, даже ответа из офиса не дождешься, то вы за каким-то хером решаетесь расследовать дело об убийстве какой-то девушки в богом забытом городе.

— Это дело попадает под ориентировку главного офиса. Поэтому вы элементарно не сможете отказаться от нашей помощи, если вы, разумеется, не хотите иметь дел с вашингтонским офисом, — вежливо ответил Винчестер.

— К черту Вас. Завтра к десяти жду вас в участке, — Моррис закатил глаза и всё же дал добро на сопровождение.

Сэм усмехнулся и отправился в номер, дабы сообщить весть своим напарникам. Кастиэль восседал на кровати и горой нависал над лежащим без сознания Дина. Смита опять потянуло грохнуться в обморок. Ни дня без происшествий.

— Кас, — Винчестер убрал упавшие на лицо пряди. — Завтра к десяти едем в участок. 

— Ага, — безэмоционально ответил ангел. 

— Мне типа с этим чудиком придётся сидеть? — Габриэль указал на лежащего певца.

— Да. Можешь на досуге поискать информацию о погибшей, да и всё такое, — Сэм зевнул. — А я спать. 

— Доброй ночи, солнышко! — Архангел послал воздушный поцелуй.

— Ночи, Сэм, — все также безэмоционально сказал Кас. 

— И вам. 

***

На утро ничего толком и не поменялось; лишь одно стало новостью — Дин очнулся и уже во всю готовил какой-то импровизированный завтрак. Сэма это не особо удивило, а потому он просто молча встал с кровати, сходил в уборную, привёл себя в более-менее божеский вид и собрался уходить из номера. Вот только его успел догнать Габриэль, что накинулся на него с объятиями и шутливым нежным поцелуем в щетинистый подбородок.

— Удачи тебе, солнышко, — Архангел усмехнулся. 

— Где Кас? — Сэм особо не отреагировал на поступок Гейба, но в душе всё же ликовал.

— Какой ты скучный. Касси в машине с самого утра сидит. 

Винчестер молча выскользнул из объятий и вышел из номера, хлопнув дверью.

— Мудак, — Габриэль и в правду расстроился.

***

Доехали напарники без происшествий и в гробовой тишине, обменявшись лишь парочкой дежурных фраз. Когда же Сэм и Кастиэль вошли в местный отдел полиции, то сразу предъявили фальшивые значки ФБР. Их в этот момент заметил вчерашний полицейский — Оливер Моррис — и попросил следовать за ним. Офицер привёл мужчин в кабинет шерифа МакДака — того ещё мудака, о котором везде ходили лишь самые грязные слухи и даже работники участка не могли обойтись без усмешливых словечек в адрес главы городской полиции. 

Светлая и просторная комната в голубых оттенках совсем не вязалась с общим антуражем, который царил в участке. Резкий свет бил прямо в глаза, поэтому им пришлось зажмуриться на пару секунд.

— Простите, у нас в коридоре лампочка перегорела, а денег на новую не хватает, — шериф хищно оскалился, пожирая взглядом мужчин. 

— Зато денег на новый айфон у Вас предостаточно? — Кастиэль многозначительно посмотрел на телефон последней модели. 

— Достаточно, агент Мелтон, мистер МакДак. Мы не налоговая проверка и денег не выделяем. Мы здесь по иному вопросу. Что вы знаете об убийстве в мотеле «Ночная Бабочка»?

— Ничего стоящего внимания, — отмахнулся МакДак

— И всё же? 

— Убитая — Кейт Грегори. В разводе, детей нет. Ничем не примечательная барышня, которая даже соседей не бесила и штрафы за превышение скорости не получала. Я действительно не понимаю, почему этим делом занялись федералы, — местный шериф нахмурился. Не каждый же день к вам в офис заглядывают ФБРовцы.

— Это не Ваше дело, шэриф. Ваша обязанность предоставить нам все необходимые данные. Мы сами разберёмся, что нам с этим делать, — Кастиэль уже начал терять терпение. 

— Ладно-ладно, Ваше право, агент Мелтон. Просто я уверен, что здесь нет ничего криминального.

— Для Вас убийство невинной девушки — это ничего криминального?

— Ох, поверьте мне, этой девушке далеко до невинности, — шериф МакДак усмехнулся. 

— Что Вы имеете ввиду?

— Так вы не слышали что ли? Она телом своим торговала. Одним словом — шлюха, — Айра МакДак усмехнулся, явно поминая деньги с этой барышней.

— Давайте без этой информации. Ближе к делу. 

— Ну, насколько мне это известно, в прошлом году она довела несчастного парнишку до самоубийства.

— С этого момента расскажите поподробнее, шериф, — Сэм насторожился.

— Тут нечего рассказывать, несчастная любовь, все дела. Мы её не привлекали. Уж больно хороша была в постели... А, в общем, решайте сами, нужно оно вам или нет. Моррис, отведи агентов в архив, пусть сами с этим разбираются.

— Какой же он мерзкий, — специально громко сказал Кастиэль. — Не будь я уже пару тройку лет на земле, так безоговорочно покарал бы. 

— Успокойся, Кас. Он самый обычный мудила с раздутым эго. Таких полно, — Сэм вздохнул, следуя за офицером. Ему не нравился этот шериф МакДак. Он был слишком мутным типом, которых Винчестер терпеть не мог. 

Оливер указал им местный архив и собирался только уходить, как Сэм остановил его.

— Можете ли вы подсказать, куда отвезли тело? 

— Труп сейчас в морге. Он при здании больницы Святой Марии. Могу подбросить, если вам нужно, — Моррис ответил довольно спокойно на вопрос Винчестера.

— Благодарю Вас. Не отказался бы от помощи, — Сэм улыбнулся.

— Тогда ждите во дворе участка минут через пятнадцать. Мне ещё отчеты нужно закончить.

— Да, без проблем. Я пороюсь пока в архиве с напарником. Не смею задерживать, офицер. 

Оливер усмехнулся недобро, но сдержанно кивнул в знак согласия. 

Сэм заглянул в маленькую каморку, где хранились разнообразные бумаги и папки с документами. Кастиэль активно рылся в коробке с личными делами семейства Грегори.

— Нашел что-нибудь? — Винчестер наблюдал за ангелом, что перебирал листы бумаги. 

— Кейт подрабатывала своим телом. А потому на большую часть преступлений глаза закрывали копы. Тут, на дне коробки, лежат какие-то огрызки с писаниной о ней. Удивительно, что они не вложены в саму папку, — ангел задумчиво рассуждал. — С чем это может быть связано, Сэм? 

— Она была проституткой, которая, по всей видимости, не только с МакДаком кувыркалась. Неудивительно, что большую часть дел либо не начинали, либо закрывали довольно быстро, — Сэм выудил неприметную папку из стопки всех остальных дел. — О, тут есть что-то.

— М? — Кас отвлекся от дела Кейт.

— Джеффри Грегори, инженер, утопился в местной реке Ганнисон. Тело выловили рыбаки. Кремирован, прах отдали родственникам, — Винчестер ещё несколько раз пробежался по тексту на желтоватой бумаге. — Хах. В графе «семейное положение» указано, что в разводе. А знаешь с кем? С Кейт Грегори. 

— Это безнадёжно, Сэм, — Кас покачал головой. — Каковы шансы, что мы найдём нужный нам предмет? Раз его кремировали, то мы будем рыться в этом ещё несколько месяцев. Может этот самый предмет, к которому привязан дух, уже давно покоится на дне реки, или его вообще унесло течением в другой штат.

— С каких пор ты решил так быстро сдаться? Помнится мне, что кто-то не так давно убеждал меня идти всегда до конца. Что изменилось?

— Ты сам знаешь, что, Сэм, — Кастиэль недовольно пробурчал, явно намекая на ещё одного Винчестера. — И это не имеет к нашему делу никакого отношения. Я просто здраво анализирую ситуацию, в отличие от некоторых. 

— Почему наш разговор вообще пошел в другую сторону? — охотник тяжело вздохнул. — Давай так: ты продолжаешь рыться в архиве и если не найдешь того, что нам нужно — едешь в мотель и напрягаешь уже Габриэля с поиском информации. А я вместе с офицером Моррисоном поеду в морг и посмотрю на тело убитой. Годится?

— Мгм, — ангел потер переносицу. — Я поговорю с МакДаком. Чую, что мутное это дело.

— Без проблем. Звони, если что узнаешь, — Сэмюэль кивнул в знак своего отбывания и оставил Кастиэля одного со своими мыслями и тараканами в голове разгребать архив.

Как и было обговорено, охотник встретился с офицером во дворе полицейского участка. Моррис курил около старого «Форд Фокуса» и ждал пришествия агента.

— Можете садиться в машину. Я сейчас докурю и поедем, — Оливер в очередной раз затянулся, выдыхая плотный дым из легких.

Сэм кивнул и уселся на переднее сидение, отмечая, что ему не так уж и комфортно сидеть где-то помимо Импалы.

Вскоре офицер докурил и сам сел в машину, втыкая ключ в замок зажигания. Через некоторое время, когда двигатель прогрелся, Моррисон дал газу и поехал прочь с парковки для служебных автомобилей. В салоне стояла неуютная тишина, которую решил прервать Сэм:

— Кем вам приходилась Кейт?

— Кейт... Моя школьная любовь. Первая и последняя, — Оливер усмехнулся, поддаваясь приятным воспоминаниям из прошлого. — Она была чудесной девушкой. Вот только выбрала не меня, а этого мудака — Джеффри Грегори. Моя маленькая Кейт...

— Какие у вас были отношения с Джеффри?

— С этим неудачником? Джеффри был главным клоуном школы, а я — тихоней ботаном, который просрал всё своё юношеское время за книгами. Скажем так, много дерьма я услышал от Джеффри. Он был тем ещё мудилой, который неоднократно бил меня по слабым местам и каждый раз попадал в самое больное место.

— Вы ему желали зла? — Сэм внимательно посмотрел на офицера полиции.

— Нет, что вы. Каким мудаком не был бы человек, но желать кому-то зло — себе дороже, — Оливер усмехнулся.

— Не знаете ли вы, почему Джеффри и Кейт развелись?

— Честно? Я без понятия. У них были личные тёрки, но насколько я знаю, то основной причиной для развода служило лишь то, что Кейт ждала ребенка от МакДака. Она уже тогда начала торговать своим телом и первым её клиентом, увы, стал Айра. И, думаю, он не предохранялся в их первую ночь.

— Она сделала аборт?

— Да, — резко ответил офицер. — Когда Джеффри узнал о её беременности, то жестко избил Кейт. В ту ночь её отвезли в больницу, где благодаря угрозам Грегори ей сделали аборт.

— Почему это не указано в деле? — Винчестер отвернулся к окну, впитывая информацию.

— МакДак какой-то там родственник Джеффри, а потому дело просто замяли, — холодно ответил Оливер. Он уже въезжал на при больничную стоянку, ища парковочное место. — На этом, думаю, всё. Идите вперёд, я вас догоню.

— Благодарю вас за разговор, офицер Моррис, — охотник сдержанно улыбнулся, выползая из машины. — Вы очень помогли в расследовании.

— Обращайтесь, агент Бартон. 

***

Как и было оговорено, Кастиэль отправился разговаривать с МакДаком. Этот шериф не вызывал у ангела никакого доверия. Сальные волосы с проседью, похотливая улыбочка и мелкие глазки, которые то и дело бегали под пристальным взглядом мужчины. Такой внешний вид походит на описание главного злодея в каком-нибудь бульварном романе. В принципе, вся эта ситуация напоминает сюжет очередной мелодрамы, которые крутят на Нетфликсе. 

Закрыв папку с громким хлопком, Кастиэль встал из-за стола и отправился в кабинет МакДака.

Пройдя лабиринт из тёмных коридоров, мужчина, наконец, дошёл до кабинета шерифа. Дверь оказалась открытой, но внутри никого не наблюдалось. Зайдя в просторный кабинет, Кастиэль осмотрелся. Ничего примечательного его цепкий взгляд не заметил, поэтому мужчина начал осматривать стол.

Поверхность из тёмного дуба была заставлена стопками бумаг и дел. Но только одна папка привлекла внимание Кастиэля.

«Дело №453  
По обвинению Джеффри Грегори в нанесении тяжких телесных повреждений Кейт Грегори.   
Дело закрыто от «23 мая 2009 года» за мирным соглашением обоих сторон конфликта.»

— Хм, тяжкие телесные... 

— Что Вы здесь делаете? — МакДак стоял в дверях со стаканчиком кофе в руках. 

Кастиэль уставился на вошедшего задумчивым взглядом. 

— Расскажите мне, что произошло в 2009 году?

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чем вы говорите, агент Мелтон, — все телодвижения шерифа показывали обратное. Его взгляд забегал из стороны в сторону, а лоб взмок. 

Кастиэль молча поднял папку и постучал по ней пальцем. После этого Айра стал мрачнее тучи и весь излучал недоброжелательность к собеседнику. Он поджал губы и молча прошел к столу. Выдернув папку из рук Кастиэля, тот запихнул её в самый нижний ящик, демонстративно закрыв его на замок. 

Шериф повернулся к стоящему рядом названному агенту и жестом попросил выйти из кабинета. Такой выпад тот не оценил, но все равно покинул помещение. Содержимое папки он всё равно уже сфотографировал. 

— Спасибо Вам за сотрудничество, шериф МакДак. Надеюсь, офицер Моррис окажется полезнее и расскажет нам, что случилось на самом деле, — бросил ангел напоследок, совсем не подумав о последствиях. 

***

— Агент Бартон, это Эрик Марш. Наш доблестный патологоанатом, что привязан к нашему отделу и не прочь покопаться во внутренностях жертв. А ещё он мой лучший друг, поэтому... да. Развлекайтесь, агент, — Моррис коротко обнял эксперта и удалился. — До встречи, Марш.

— И тебе хорошего дня, Оли! — патологоанатом усмехнулся, быстро переключая внимание на агента. — Что вас интересует, агент Бартон?

— Что вы можете сказать насчет вскрытия Кейт Грегори? 

— Ну, я бы сказал, что это самое обычное самоубийство... Понимаете, вода в лёгких, серьёзное субконъюнктивальное кровоизлияние(1), мацерация кожных покровов(2), ну, знаете, самопроизвольное отделение эпидермиса(3) кистей рук вместе с ногтями, насыщенные трупные пятна и сильное вздутие легких. В общем, все признаки утопления, — заключил Марш.

— Но вы ведь понимаете, что она не покончила с собой? — Сэм взглянул на тело жертвы, принюхиваясь и пытаясь уловить хоть какой-нибудь запах.

— Да, в том-то и дело. Она умерла в коридоре отеля, как и сказал Оливер. Однако, — эксперт сделал паузу. — делая вскрытие, я обнаружил, что сердце Кейти обвито цветами лаванды. 

— Цветы лаванды? — переспросил охотник. 

— Да, агент Бартон. Цветы лаванды. Мне кажется, что именно это могло послужить причиной смерти, а не утопление. 

— Разрешите взглянуть на тело? — Сэм недоверчиво взглянул на Марша. 

— Да, разумеется, агент. Пройдемте.

Эрик отвел охотника в комнату, где покоилось тело. Выдал Сэму перчатки, а сам уселся в угол комнаты, с ногами забираясь на стул. Винчестер медленно осматривал тело и узрел одну вещь — отпечаток руки на шее девушки, который он не заметил на месте убийства. В целом, только это выделялось из общей картины. К смерти девушки явно был причастен злобный дух, как он и догадывался. Но только вот кто? И кому нужна была гибель Кейт? Неясно. 

— Мистер Марш, благодарю вас за помощь в расследовании, — охотник наконец-то отстранился от осматривания тела девушки. — Я передам в штаб ваши заслуги.

— Да ладно вам, агент, не стоит. Надеюсь, вы найдете убийцу Кейти и накажите его по достоинству! — Марш слез со своего места и направился к выходу. 

— Безусловно. Но можете ли вы ответить на ещё один вопрос? — Сэм остановил его.

— Конечно. 

— Какие у Вас были отношения с убитой и Джеффри Грегори? — по лицу патологоанатома было видно, что Винчестер вновь ударил по больному месту. «Да что все так реагируют при упоминании Джеффри и Кейт?» — думал охотник.

— Кейти была моей младшей сестрой. А Джеффри — собачья отрыжка,   
неожиданно испоганила нашу жизнь и  
перевернула всё вверх дном. Терпеть не могу ни его, ни его чокнутую семейку. Уж тем более его дядю — Айра МакДака. Он изнасиловал Кейти, — Эрик с силой сжал дверную ручку. — А после эта ситуация с избиением Кейти, абортом... и неожиданным убийством Джеффри. Мы были рады, разумеется, но он тоже был человеком. И... я не знаю. Такое чувство, что кто-то нарочно убил его.

— Извините, что ворошу старую рану, сэр. Но мне нужен любой материал для расследования. Если вспомните что-то ещё, то, пожалуйста, позвоните, — Винчестер вручил эксперту визитку с номером телефона и вышел из помещения.

***

В мотель Сэм вернулся уже под вечер, когда сумерки плавно опустились на город. По дороге он заехал в магазин, прикупил кое-какой еды и большую бутылку воды. Этот день выжал из него все соки и охотник не мог поверить, что именно в этот временной отрезок его жизни придёт насколько суровый пиздец. Появление давно умершего брата, без пяти минут апокалипсис и это до ужаса странное дело, в котором виноваты исключительно люди со своим раздутым эго и тягой к насилию, а не злые духи. 

Когда Винчестер переступил порог номера, то мягко говоря ошалел от увиденного: Габриэль преспокойно общался с Дином, довольно-таки часто вбрасывая шуточки за триста, с которых Смит то и дело смеялся, пуская лапшу через нос.

— Так вот, Дин, ещё шутка: молодой паренёк и девушка занимаются любовью, тут он ей говорит:  
«Позволь, я буду называть тебя Евой.» А она ему: «Почему?» А он говорит: «Ты у меня первая.» А дева же в свою очередь отвечает: «Тогда я буду называть тебя Мерседесом, потому что ты у меня шестисотый.»

Смит вновь засмеялся, давясь лапшой быстрого приготовления. Давненько он так не заряжался позитивом и собеседник его устраивал как никто другой.

— Безопасного секса не бывает по определению. Даже резиновая женщина может лопнуть в самый неподходящий момент и оставить тебя заикой на всю жизнь, — Габриэль с нескрываемой радостью смотрел на Дина, что с каждой шутки так смеялся.

— Не смешная шутка, Габриэль. Резиновая женщина — это неправильно, — Кас неожиданно подал голос.

— Да ладно тебе, Касси, будто ты что-то понимаешь, — старший ангел закатил глаза.

— Он учился у разносчика пиццы, Гейб, — Сэм положил сумку у кровати, а сам плюхнулся на свободную койку. 

— Я учился не у разносчика пиццы, — ангел многозначно замолчал. — А у твиттера и мультифандомного архива фанфиков.

— У мультифандомного архива чего-, — Дин вскинул бровь. — Ангел сидит и читает писанину двенадцатилетних фанаток?

Габриэль не сдержался и заржал в голос. 

— Нет, друг мой, он их пишет, — архангел откусил большой кусок шоколада. — Он тот ещё писарь божий. Метатрон обзавидуется.

— Вы нашли какую-нибудь информацию об Кейт и Джеффри Грегори, кстати говоря? — Сэм перебил перепалку ангелов и брата. — Я поговорил с местным патологоанатомом и офицером Моррисоном. Узнал кое-что, о чём умалчивает дело. Что насчёт вас? Гейб? 

— А, насчёт этого, — архангел двинул к себе ноутбук. — У Джеффри была маленькая «фан-база» местного гомофобного сообщества. Там такие смешные факты узнал, ну просто обхохочешься.

— С этого места подробнее, Габриэль. 

— Так вот, Джеффри, оказывается, вступал в огромное количество половых связей с мужчинами за сорок. Некоторые из них даже выливались в романтические связи, но знаешь в чем весь юмор? Спустя некоторое время после встреч с Джеффри эти самые мужчины либо пропадали, либо неожиданно переезжали в другой город, — старший ангел усмехнулся. — И знаешь, что примечательно? Все эти парни так или иначе были похожи на шерифа МакДака. 

— Подожди, что? На МакДака? На Айра МакДака? — Сэм смотрел на Габриэля так, будто он умом тронулся. 

— Нет, блять, на Скруджа МакДака, Сэмми. Конечно на Айра, — заключил Триксер.

— Получается, либо Джеффри был помешан на МакДаке, либо... влюблён, — Сэм поверить не мог в сказанное напарником. — Что-нибудь ещё пишут в пабликах?

— Да. Основная теория насчет гибели Джеффри не самоубийство. А убийство. Его утопили по словам очевидцев. А в полицейском отчёте выставили всё как самоубийство, мол, Джеффри довела до самоубийства Кейт. Однако даже эту информацию не стали включать в дело. Иронично, не правда ли?

— Значит и убийство Кейт, и убийство Джеффри как-то связаны с МакДаком, да? Джеффри был влюблен в МакДака, а Кейт была изнасилована им же. Хм, — Винчестер был удивлен, что дело о каком-то призраке выливалось в такую драму с психически неуравновешенным человеком. Но кто бы мог подтвердить его теорию? Сэм нахмурился, потирая виски. Оливер Моррис. Он является частью этой истории напрямую. — Нам следует поехать к офицеру. 

— К Моррису? Для чего? — Кас хмуро взглянул на охотника, явно догадываясь в какую сторону клонит Винчестер.

— Он является частью истории. И, должно быть, он единственный, кто знает всю правду. А значит, что он первый в списке либо Джеффри, либо МакДака... Чёрт. Гейб, собирайся.

Оливер Моррис был человеком хорошим и порядочным. Не пил, не курил, в карты не играл, а деньги зарабатывал только честным трудом. Парнем он был молодым, с приятной внешностью: миловидное лицо, покрытое веснушками, ярко-зелёные глава и длинные рыжие волосы так и создавали образ чудесного человека.

Его жилье находилось на окраине города, подальше от участка. Такое расположение иногда доставляло некие неудобства, однако Оливер ещё ни разу не пожалел о своём решении жить именно здесь. Он снимал дом у не очень популярного агентства по аренде жилища, а потому такая отдалённость от центра помогла ему сохранить приличную сумму.

В его одноэтажном доме находилось всё, что нужно было одинокому мужчине для жизни: просторная гостиная с большим телевизором, небольшая кухня, спальня и огромная ванная комната, в которой мужчина любил проводить время, разгадывая кроссворды или принимать душ.

В данный момент, офицер располагался в гостиной, смотря телевизор. Сегодня по телеканалу BBC Wales в очередной раз крутили «Шерлока», и кто бы что ни говорил, а детективные истории всегда захватывали Морриса. Может быть это и послужило причиной его поступления в полицейскую академию.

Когда уже в решающий момент в сцене с бассейном, где вот-вот покажется главный злодей, в дверь к Оливеру постучали, он не удивился. Офицер ждал доставку пиццы и решил, что это как раз курьер принёс ему столько драгоценный перекус, поэтому и не посмотрел в глазок, сразу открыл дверь незнакомцу.

Впрочем, не таким уж незнакомым был его гость. Айра МакДак стоял у порога дома с безумным блеском в глазах.

— Шериф? Что-то случилось? — взволновался Моррис и уж было хотел начать собираться, как вдруг получил удар прикладом пистолета точно в висок.

Бессознательное тело Оливера упало на пол, а тонкая струйка крови пробежала по его лицу. Моррис всё ещё дышал в тот момент, когда МакДак тащил его в уборную.

Офицер очнулся, но для сопротивления было уже слишком поздно: Айра положил его тело в ванну, открыв кран с ледяной водой и принялся топить, с головой окуная в жидкость и не давая вдохнуть воздуха. Оливер начал было вырываться, пытаясь высвободиться из стальной хватки своего убийцы, чьи пальцы до синяков сжимали худое тело мужчины, причиняя неимоверную боль. Выбраться у него не получалось — конечности окоченели от холода, а мозг не работал из-за адской головной боли.

Когда офицер все же попытался прервать попытку своего убийства, каким-то образом вывернув руку и слабо вмазал МакДаку по лицу, шериф с силой ударил Морриса о край ванной, и Оливер издал последний в своей жизни стон, после чего потерял сознание уже на вечность. 

Спустя десять минут, напарники уже подъезжали к дому Морриса. Адрес они узнали через взломанную базу данных города, а потому без проблем нашли нужный дом, где обитал офицер. Из окон бил тусклый свет, но нехорошее чувство тревоги до ужаса бесило Сэма. Что-то было явно не так. Габриэль с нежностью и переживанием глядел на Винчестера, что явно был не в самом лучшем состоянии. Двухчасовой сон и двенадцать часов на ногах не были хорошим опытом даже для охотника, который более-менее, но привык к такому образу жизни.

Напарники подошли к дому офицера, замечая, что входная дверь была приоткрыта, а на крыльце валялась коробка пиццы. Сэм кивнул Габриэлю, чтобы он следовал за ним, а сам охотник пошёл вперёд, прислушиваясь и оглядываясь, крепко сжимая пистолет в руках.

— Офицер Моррис? — Винчестер огляделся, отмечая, что в помещении царит тишина. Ни одной живой души. — Оливер Моррис, это агент Бартон.

— Его здесь нет, Сэмми, — Габриэль сказал настолько тихо, чтобы услышал только охотник. — Я не чувствую его.

— Черт. Тогда продолжим поиски.

Напарники обошли целый дом, но так ничего и не нашли. Однако в последний момент обнаружили одну странную вещь: дверь в ванную комнату была приоткрыта, а на полу располагалась лужа воды вперемешку с кровью.

Сэм кивнул Габриэлю, а сам приоткрыл дверь для большего обзора. В ванной покоилось тело офицера Морриса, а едва заметный запах крови давал понять, что произошло. По лицу текла тонкая струйка алой жидкости, а вся плитка в комнате была окрашена в яркий красный.

— Блять, — Сэм резко выдохнул. — Мы не успели.

— Здесь нет твоей вины, Сэмми, — не успел закончить Триксер, как за окном послышался громкий вой сирен. 

Архангел подошёл к окну, узрев пару тройку полицейских машин и следующую за ними машину с бригадой скорой помощи. 

— Сэм! — Триксер обернулся на стоящего в ступоре охотника. — Нам следует валить! Кто-то вызвал полицию и если мы не свалим в ближайшее время, то нам пизда.

Винчестер пустым взглядом смотрел на труп офицера Морриса, витая в своих собственных мыслях. В голове было лишь одно — чувство вины за смерть ещё одного хорошего. Хорошего друга, брата по оружию и покладистого полицейского.

Габриэлю не оставалось ничего, кроме как с силой сжать охотника за руку, сконцентрировать свои силы и с огромным усилием перенести напарника в мотель. Когда оба мужчины оказались в номере, то архангел рухнул на пол без сил, рукавом куртки вытирая кровь, что под большим напором текла из носа.

— Что произошло, Сэм? — Кастиэль направился прямо к старшему брату, подлечивая его весселя и восстанавливая силы.

— Спасибо, Касси, — Габриэль с трудом поднялся на ноги. — Морриса убили.

— Что? Оливера Морриса? — переспросил ангел. — Неужто это дух Джеффри... Чёрт. Тогда получается, что духом Джеффри управлял МакДак...

— О чём ты?.. — Сэм взглянул на ангела подавлено. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я говорил с МакДаком после того, как ты укатил с Моррисом. Мерзкий до невозможности человек. Вот и сказал ему, что пользы от него нет и что Моррис расскажет всё. Но, видимо, зря я так говорил, — Кас со скорбью смотрел на напарников. — Значит дух Джеффри привязан к какому-то предмету в арсенале МакДака...

— Вы разве раньше не поняли, что этот ваш Скрудж МакДак даже по разговорам — мудила? — в разговор неожиданно влился Дин, что всё это время молча слушал и впитывал информацию. — Даже по той информации, которая есть сейчас, так и напрашивается вывод, что шериф страдает какой-то бякой, раз так и пытается утаить факты и материалы по делам.

— Что? — на Смита глазело три пары глаз.

— Ну. Он изнасиловал девушку, которая в последствии залетела от него. А потом скорее всего надавил на Джеффри, чтобы он отправил Кейт на аборт и избавился от ребёнка. А Джеффри, судя по всему, был повёрнут на МакДаке, и разумеется не замечал в Айре что-то тёмное. Это же очевидно. Смерть Джеффри, возможно, наступила из-за того, что МакДак узнал о его чувствах...

— Но как это связано с нашим делом?

— Вызвал духа? Я не шарю в этом, но он вполне мог вызвать духа Джеффри. Того человека, которого любила Кейт, чтобы он её убил и не было свидетелей преступлений. Вот только остался Моррис, который также знал, что произошло на самом деле. Поэтому и мог убить его собственными руками и смыться до вашего прихода, чтобы совсем оказаться не наказанным, — заключил Дин.

— Хочешь сказать, что здесь не виноват призрак Джеффри? — переспросил Сэм.

— Вполне вероятно, — Дин задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Вы, может, и привыкли работать с вымышленными тварями, только вот не разбираетесь в людях вообще. Но вам повезло, ведь у вас есть я! 

— Не выпендривайся, — Кастиэль листал какую-то книгу, не участвуя в диалоге и вовсе, однако внимательно вслушивался в каждое слово. 

— Ты вообще не начинай, Касси, — Габриэль ехидно улыбнулся. — Ты же вообще в людях не разбираешься.

— Ты не понимаешь, брат, это совсем другое, — черноволосый с нечитаемым взглядом уставился на архангела. 

— Ладно, мальчики, прекратили мериться членами. Гейб, ты останешься с Дином. Кас, едешь со мной в участок, — Сэм заправил выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо. 

— Да почему постоянно Касси с тобой едет, а? — архангел тяжело вздохнул. — Мне тоже с тобой хочется, эй!

— Гейб, успокойся. МакДак наверняка не знает, что кто-то помимо нас с Касом работает над этим делом. Уж извини, но в другой раз, — Винчестер усмехнулся, мягко обнимая старшего ангела и запуская ладонь в мягкие волосы. 

— Ага, — Габриэль отстранился, улыбаясь радостно. Встал на цыпочки и тихо шепнул на ухо старшему Винчестеру:  
— Если что-то будет не так, то сразу звони. Договорились, Сэмми?

Охотник усмехнулся, трепля ангела по волосам. 

— Да, Габи. Обязательно.

***

Кас ворвался в участок первым, фактически с ноги открывая дверь и сшибая выходящего из помещения полицейского. На возмущенный возглас копа, ангел задал вопрос, пугая юного сотрудника своим яростным тоном и взглядом, полного безумия:

— Где МакДак? — Кастиэль за грудки схватил парня и прижимая к стене, с угрозой сжимая униформу до треска ткани.

— В кабинете, — ответил юноша и тут же был отпущен ангелом, со страхом в глазах провожая ушедшего незнакомца. — Объяснит мне кто-нибудь, что здесь происходит?

— Благодарю, — за Каса ответил Винчестер. — Извините за доставленные неудобства, сэр.

— Но, сэр, — хотел было сказать полицейский, но тут же был перебит.

— Извините, мне нужно бежать, — отчеканил Сэм и рванул за сбежавшим ангелом.

В участке народу было мало, а потому никто особо на охотников не глядел, да и не было смысла; всем было всё равно на двух ФБРовцев, которые гнали в кабинет шерифа так, что пятки сверкали. Сэм понимал, что проблема была именно в МакДаке. Но почему так считает — он объяснить не мог. Видимо, внутренний голос подсказывал. А может и банальное предчувствие опять не унималось, как было с Азазелем. Бог его знает.

Винчестер вбежал в кабинет сразу за ангелом, но не успел ничего сделать, как увидел шерифа, которого с силой ударили о стол лицом.

— Кас...

— Для чего ты убил Оливера Морриса? — ангел в очередной раз ударил шерифа, пачкая руки в мелких каплях крови, что текли из разбитого носа убийцы.

— Я не убивал этого жалкого офицера! — вопил Айра, сплевывая кровь. — Я не убивал!

Тогда-то Кастиэль и решил, что нужно предпринять; прижал пальцы ко лбу мужчины и залез в сознание МакДака, видя подробности жизни Айры от начала до сегодняшнего дня. Узнав всё, что нужно, ангел вылез из воспоминаний лгуна и с презрением взглянул на разбитое лицо шерифа.

«Побледневшее лицо Джеффри, что пытался глотнуть воздуха, но ему не давал МакДак. Это чувство презрение на слова племянника: «Я люблю тебя. И всегда любил только тебя, дядя Айра.» Эта хватка Грегори, рука которого мягко сжимала руку своего убийцы. Этот последний вдох с легкой улыбкой и крупинкой счастья в глазах. Чёрт возьми, Кастиэль почувствовал всё. И ему было настолько тошно, как никогда не было. Ангелу до невозможности было жаль Джеффри, что счастье испытал даже в момент своей гибели, умирая от руки любимого всей душой человека.»

И почему люди такие жестокие? Почему Всевышний создал их такими, какими в порыве ярости они убивают человека, только что сознавшегося в любви?

— Сэм. Айра убил Джеффри. Он же убил и Морриса, — Кастиэль нервно посмотрел на напарника. — Полагаю, из-за него и происходит этот несусветный кошмар.

— Это не правда! Вы лжёте! — кричал МакДак. — Вы и не из ФБР вовсе! Вы лжёте! Это клевета! Вы ничего не докажите!

— Заткнись, — пальцы Каса вновь коснулись вспотевшего лба мужчины и тот потерял сознание. 

Неожиданно, воздух в помещении стал резко холодным до такой степени, что изо рта охотников повалил густой пар, а ноги Сэма затряслись от перепада температур. Около стола шерифа материализовался силуэт девушки, что с силой откинул ангела подальше от себя, предотвращая попытку атаки, и крепкой хваткой вцепился в горло божьего создания, перекрывая кислород. Кастиэль впился в невидимые руки своими, пытаясь освободиться. Однако попытка была тщетной — сделалось лишь хуже. Но ангел не отчаялся, прилагая все свои силы для освобождения из крепкой хватки призрака. В и так синих глазах показалось яркое голубое свечение, а ладони с легкостью разжали хватку озлобленного духа.

Ангел Божий мягко приземлился на пол, чуть оседая на стену из-за использованных им сил. И всё же, после отвержения небес, Кастиэль всё ещё не мог чётко контролировать свою благодать, попадая в подобные ситуации и стараясь как можно скорее прийти в себя.

Сэму повезло меньше — его приковало к стене и с силой сдавливало глотку всё сильнее и сильнее, не давая сделать и единого вдоха. Дух был слишком уж обозлен на что-то, а потому не придавал значение кому и для чего он причиняет боль. Кастиэль не растерялся: нашел в углу комнаты какую-то железную балку и ударил по призраку, отчего тот растворился в воздухе, будто его и не бывало. Винчестер с грохотом упал на пол, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.

Последние несколько дел не давались ему легко, лишь наоборот подчеркивали всю бесполезность охотника и подтверждали факт, что без напарника Сэм оставался бесполезным существом. Ведь не обладал силой, да ещё и привык к ведению каких-либо дел в компании Бобби или Габриэля с Касом.

— Что за херь... — пробормотал старший Винчестер, с подстраховкой ангела вставая на ноги.

— Призрак. И скорее всего — Кейт, — ответил Кастиэль, пытаясь придумать хоть минимальную стратегию в битве с озлобленным духом Грегори. — Она точно пришла за МакДаком.

Спустя полминуты после первой попытки нападения, в метре от охотников вновь появился силуэт девушки, озлобленно сверкая глазами.

— Отдайте мне Айра МакДака, — прорычала Кейт.

— С херали нам его тебе отдавать? — Кастиэль вооружился всё той же железной балкой, с силой сжимая её в руке.

— Из-за него погибла я. Из-за него погиб Джеффри. Из-за этого чёртова сукина сына! — рассерженная девушка в момент оказалась около шерифа, касаясь его шеи своими маленькими руками, но не успела ничего сделать, как вновь была прогнана выстрелом соли из пистолета, что каким-то магическим образом был выужен Сэмом из кобуры. 

— Кас, нам надо валить как можно скорее! — Винчестер поднял МакДака, ставя шерифа на ноги для собственного удобства. — Кас! 

Ангел стоял посреди комнаты в полной боевой готовности. В такие моменты ангел вспоминал, что когда-то давно он был воином, солдатом, не щадящим ни себя, ни врагов, чётко выполняя каждый приказ и поручение старших братьев.

— Уноси МакДака, я её задержу, — он вытащил из набедренной кобуры сначала один пистолет, а потом второй, из той, что висела на другом бедре. Кастиэль был готов в любую секунду начать обороняться, если призрак станет атаковать первым. 

— Но как же... — Сэм стоял в проходе, сомневаясь насчёт эффективности этого плана. К сожалению, другого у них не было, а если и был, то проигрывал по многим факторам.

— Иди! Живо!

Сэм заколебался на мгновение, но всё же перекинул шерифа через плечо и побежал на стоянку, где находилась припаркованная Шевроле Импала. Усадив МакДака на заднее сиденье, Винчестер в последний раз посмотрел на участок и быстро залез в машину, где на автомате вставил ключ в замок зажигания и в экстренном порядке завел авто. Уезжал охотник с чувством, что поступает неправильно.

Кастиэль же, оставшийся в участке, пытался призвать Кейт, чтобы она не погналась за мужчинами, а всё своё внимание обратила на ангела, что эмоционально расхаживал по помещению, в руках сжимая огнестрельное оружие.

— Ну что, сучка? Давай, молись, — гневно рычал Кастиэль.

Женщина всё же явилась, и они вступили в ожесточенную схватку. 

Вооружившись всеми металлическими предметами, которые только можно найти в кабинете шерифа, Кастиэль пытался хоть как-то задержать призрака, чтобы Сэм смог добраться до мотеля без какой-либо проблемы. Что будет делать ангел после того, как Винчестер доберётся до безопасного места, тот, конечно, не продумал.

После одного неудачного выпада, Кейт смогла схватить Кастиэля и снова начала душить ангела, буквально впиваясь в горло, сдавливая кадык и заставляя его задыхаться. Прижав его к стене, дух начала рычать, безумно сверкая глазами:

— Оставь меня. Дай мне совершить месть, — высокий истеричный голос резал слух, и мужчина поморщился.

— Нет. Месть ничем тебе не поможет. Она сделает только хуже, — хрипел ангел.

— Откуда тебе знать? — язвительно ответила женщина.

— Отсюда, блять. Никогда что ли телевизор не включала? — Кастиэль начал терять терпение, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— О чем ты вообще говоришь?

Ангел вздохнул.

— О том, что месть — это то, что движет многими людьми. Но она никогда не приводила к нужному результату. Допустим, ты убьёшь МакДака, и что с того? Ты не освободишься. Ты будешь скитаться по планете до самого конца света, и тебе никто не поможет. Обреченная страдать, ты станешь мощнее, разрушительнее. Разве этого ты всегда хотела?

На несколько секунд призрак задумался, но потом с уверенностью ответил:

— Нет.

— Так позволь помочь нам. Я обещаю тебе, мы его просто так не отпустим. Просто дай мне закончить свою работу, и ты отправишься отдыхать, — после этих слов женщина только печально вздохнула, но отпустила висевшего в воздухе ангела.

— Мне не дадут отдохнуть.

— Почему нет? — недоумевал Кастиэль.

— Не после всего того что я сделала. Для рая это слишком. Куда меня отправят? Кастиэль, куда они меня отправят?

Ангел смог только с сожалением взглянуть на нее.

— Нет! Нет, я не хочу в Ад! Пожалуйста, Кастиэль, я не хочу! Пожалуйста! — она начала вопить.

— Прости, я не могу ничего для тебя сделать.

— Нет! Как же... как же так? Ты обещаешь помочь, а потом говоришь, что не можешь ничего сделать.

Призрак обратил полный боли взор на ангела. Кас лишь понуро опустил голову, не произнося и слова. С яростным криком Кейт снова бросилась на мужчину и прижала его к стене, вкладывая в силу эмоции, что так бурно бушевали в девушке. Но потом почему-то передумала и, бросив ангела, растворилась в воздухе.

***

До мотеля Винчестер добрался крайне быстро. Благо, что вечерних пробок в городе не намечалось, да и дороги были совершенно пустыми, как и нужно было для быстрого и благополучного приезда в безопасное место. Сэм как-то на автомате, сам того не помня, набрал номер Габриэля и сообщил о чрезвычайной ситуации, и что в экстренном порядке нужно огромное количество соли и всевозможных железных предметов, чтобы в случае атаки призрака можно было отразить нападение. 

Охотник, приложив немало усилий, вновь взял на руки шерифа и понесся в снятый номер. Дверь открыли сразу же и впустили внутрь. Винчестер усадил МакДака на первый попавшийся стул и, выудив ближайший пакет с солью, принялся вычерчивать круг, витая в собственных мыслях.

Архангел даже не заговорил с Сэмом, стараясь не отвлекать от увлекательного занятия, а потому молча сыпал сульфат у двери и окон, игнорируя обеспокоенный взгляд Смита. 

— Объясните, что происходит? — прервал напряжённую тишину певец. — И где ваш ангел?

— Не важно, Дин. Сейчас главное — не пускать призрака к МакДаку, пока Кас что-нибудь не придумает, — спешно ответил охотник, проверяя все углы комнаты на наличие соли.

Если зрение не обманывало Винчестера, то помещение было точно защищено от разгневанного духа. Сэм ещё раз внимательно осмотрелся, отмечая, что они в полной безопасности. В комнате стояла гробовая тишина. Никто не хотел начинать разговор. И это, в каком-то смысле, даже удовлетворяло желание охотника отдохнуть от всех и побывать в собственных мыслях. Но тихая вибрация телефона в кармане прервала идиллию, чем едва ли огорчило Сэма. На экране мобильного высвечивался неизвестный Винчестеру номер, но всё же он незамедлительно ответил на звонок.

— Агент Бартон слушает.

— Агент Бартон, это Эрик Марш. Вы уж извините за поздний звонок, но какого хера тут происходит? 

— Мистер Марш, вы о чем? — борец с нечистью перевёл недоумевающий взгляд сначала на Габриэля, а затем на притихшего Дина. 

— Тут чертовщина какая-то происходит... Адски холодно вдруг стало и свет погас... Я подумал было, что это либо дети балуются, либо техника сбоит, но я на секунду увидел Джеффри... — Эрик дышал тяжело, с коротким перерывом донося информацию. — Типа, настоящего Джеффри... Он стоял в помещении, а потом вдруг исчез. 

— Чёрт, — Винчестер мысленно ударил себя по лбу. — Мистер Марш, Эрик, возьмите любой железный предмет в руки и если Джеффри вдруг начнет атаковать, то атакуйте в ответ. И если у вас случайно под рукой оказался пакет с солью, то очертите круг и встаньте в него.

— Что за бред, агент Бартон? Призраков не... 

— Призраки существуют, мистер Марш. И то, с чем Вы столкнулись — призрак Джеффри. 

— Ничего не понял, но очень интересно, — Эрик гремел чем-то на фоне. А может и бежал куда-то — Сэм не мог разобрать. 

— Мистер Марш, вы в порядке? — вопрос Винчестера остался без ответа. 

Спустя пару минут молчания с перерывом на посторонние громкие звуки, Марш вдруг подал голос:

— Это какой-то злобный призрачный дух, который охотится и убивает живых, или как? — Эрик, стоя в соляном кругу, понял, что ещё никогда ему не приходилось участвовать в таком абсурде.

— Знаете, это люди... Они не были плохими. Многие из них были хорошими. Просто что-то произошло с ними. Что-то, что они не могут контролировать, — охотник улыбнулся, а с его сердца будто камень упал. 

— И вы на них охотитесь? Неужто ФБР от безделья играет в охотников за приведениями? 

— Мы охотимся за нечистью, верно, — не успел договорить Сэм, как экран телефона показал, что ему звонят по второй линии. Кас. Блять, он совершенно про него забыл. — Мистер Марш, оставайтесь на месте и не выходите из круга. Мой напарник скоро будет у вас и поможет. 

Эрик пробурчал что-то в ответ, чего Винчестер не смог разобрать, и повесил трубку. Охотник же ответил на звонок ангела, слыша запыхавшийся голос Каса.

— Сэм? Я её упустил.

— Неважно. У нас ещё одна проблема.

Ангел тяжело вздохнул.

— Что еще? — если честно, то Кастиэль всё бы отдал, чтобы вновь сидеть на облаках и наблюдать за человечеством.

— Призрак Джеффри заявился к патологоанатому Эрику Маршу, — сообщил о неприятности охотник.

— Блять, — божье создание выругался в трубку, вытирая испарину со лба.

— Согласен. Он в относительной безопасности. Соляной круг должен защитить его. 

— Ты же знаешь, что это ненадолго. Я перенесусь к нему, а вы отбивайтесь от Кейт, — решительно ответил ангел. 

Сэм поперхнулся воздухом после такого заявления.

— Кас, ты не должен делать этого! У тебя не останется сил после такого броска в пространстве! Кас, чёрт возьми!

— У нас нет другого выбора, Сэм. Ты сам говорил: мы должны спасти всех, кого еще можно спасти. Мы должны попытаться спасти хотя бы Эрика, раз не спасли Морриса.

— Хорошо. Ладно, — вздохнул охотник, потирая виски. — Постарайся там не умереть, хорошо?

— Ты тоже, Сэм.

Кастиэль усмехнулся и повесил трубку. Он сосредоточился, собрал все свои оставшиеся силы и перенёсся в предположительно правильное место. И не ошибся. Перед ангелом стоял мужчина со скальпелем в руках и удивлённо таращил глаза.

— Скальпель? Серьёзно? Ты что, хочешь провести вскрытие призрака? Боюсь тебя разочаровать, но это не сработает, — ангел, не сумевший проконтролировать мимику, оскалился в знак приветствия. 

Эрик с облегчённым вздохом опустил руку с оружием, когда понял, что язвительный мужчина не представляет никакой опасности. Всё же лучше, чем разгневанный дух бывшего друга. Но один вопрос терзал Марша: откуда этот человек взялся? Человек ли он вообще? Раз Агент Бартон открыл для него вполне реальных призраков, то что за существо стоящий напротив черноволосый мужчина? Так много вопросов и так мало ответов. 

— Ты кто такой?

— Я Кастиэль. Ангел Господень, Божий трон(4) и всякое такое, — видя, что объект защиты его до сих пор проявляет настороженность, Серафим добавил, — я от агента Бартона.

— Ох, ну, это многое объясняет, — Марш нервно усмехнулся. Будто это и в правду объясняет произошедшее. Ангелы, призраки... что ещё таит в себе этот неизведанный мир?

— Да, да, а теперь по делу. Рассказывай, что ты видел, где это было, как произошло, — безэмоционально спросил Кастиэль, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

Эрик поведал о том, как ему резко стало холодно настолько, что из рта пошел пар. Свет в помещении начал мигать, и вдруг ему почудился до жути знакомый силуэт. Он присмотрелся и узрел своего старого школьного приятеля — Джеффри Грегори.

Надо сказать, что компания у них в те года была та еще: Оливер Моррис, Джеффри Грегори и сам Эрик. Драчун, звезда тусовок и ботаник-отличник. Прямо как в каком-нибудь несмешном анекдоте, не правда ли? Всё было хорошо до тех пор, пока Грегори не начал встречаться с Кейт, к которой неровно дышал Оливер — его лучший друг. Так их трио и распалось. Вскоре Моррис и Марш тоже перестали общаться по неоднозначным причинам: Эрик поступил в медицинский университет в Вашингтоне, а Оли закончил полицейскую академию. Через пару лет они всё же снова сблизились и вновь начали хорошо ладить, частенько проводя время друг с другом и беседуя как на важные темы, так и на совершенно тупые. В общем, парни были лучшими друзьями и сделали бы всё, чтобы помочь или поддержать, облегчив жизнь друг другу. Это продолжалось до тех самых пор, пока на секционном столе Марша не появилось бездыханное тело Морриса. Именно оно и стал причиной визита призрака к патологоанатому.

— Я, эм, я приготовился вскрывать... тело, но тут я увидел Грегори. Собственно, поэтому у меня в руках только скальпель. Я как увидел Джеффри, так сразу позвонил агенту.

— Правильно сделал, что позвонил. Джеффри больше не объявлялся?

— Нет. С моего звонка прошло не более десяти минут, он бы попросту не успел... 

После этих слов в помещении снова начало холодать. Кастиэль насторожился и вскинул руку с оружием, которое ранее так и не смог применить.

Ангел уже хотел звать призрака, всячески провоцируя оскорбительными фразами, но тот был проворнее, а поэтому в следующее мгновение Кас оказался прижат к холодной стене секционной комнаты. Тёмные глазницы духа злобно таращились на свою жертву, а пасть приоткрылась, как будто существо хотело что-то сказать, но из рта не шло ни звука. С силой он сжимал шею мужчины, и если бы он стиснул её еще больше, то можно было бы услышать хруст шейных позвонков. Однако быстро сообразив к чему идет дело, Кастиэль удобнее перехватил оружие и направил в сторону духа.

— Что с вами не так? Почему, чёрт возьми, снова горло, — прошипел мужчина и выстрелил озлобленного духа.

Призрак растворился в воздухе.

— Стоять! — крикнул ангел Эрику, который уже порывался оказать первую помощь своему спасителю. — Мы ещё не закончили.

Немного пошатнувшись, Кастиэль прошёл в центр секционной. Он напрягся, пытаясь рассчитать, с какой стороны ударит враг, но никаких признаков приближения он не увидел и даже не почувствовал. Выдохнув, мужчина облокотился о стол, что стоял в углу.

— Я могу выйти или как? — немного неуверенно спросил Эрик.

— Или как, — устало ответил Кас. На недоумённый взгляд тот пояснил, — Он может появиться в любую секунду, а я не хочу подвергать тебя опасности.

— Я могу за себя постоять, — Марш начал защищать свое самолюбие.

— Да? Расскажи-ка мне, как много раз ты встречал нечто подобное.

В ответ патологоанатом только потупил взор. Что и требовалось доказать.

— Ты выглядишь бледным, с тобой всё хорошо? — вместо ответа на вопрос Эрик решил задать свой.

— А что? Беспокоишься? — немного ядовито спросил Кас.

— Нет, но вдруг ты здесь в обморок упадёшь, кто меня тогда вытащит из этого круга ада? — в ответ усмехнулся Марш.

— Поверь, Ад выглядит намного иначе.

— Откуда... точно, забыл, — виновато произнёс тот. Привыкнуть к тому, что кардинально меняет твой образ жизни довольно сложно. Особенно когда изначально был не таким уж и верующим и в сверхъестественных существ верил с натяжкой, зная о них лишь по видео на Youtube. — Так что? Как самочувствие?

— Нормально, доктор, — отрапортовал ангел. И вдруг, неожиданно даже для себя, пояснил. —Побочка от применения силы.

— И это у всех ангелов так? — искренне поинтересовался мужчина. Оказывается, быть ангелом не такая простая задача.

— Нет. Только у таких сломанных как я, — горько усмехнулся Кастиэль, но тут же быстро и чересчур наигранно встрепенулся, стряхивая неприятные эмоции со своего сердца и вновь лучезарно озаряя улыбкой собеседника. — У тебя есть чай?

В мотеле было относительно тихо. Даже соседи особо не шумели, а потому в номере стояла оглушающая тишина, прерываемая лишь громким буханьем сердца и дыханием. Габриэль взволнованно глазел на напарника, что места себе не находил и бегал взглядом по периметру помещения, пытаясь найти хоть один изъян в их защите.

— Сэмми, — тихо начал архангел. — Чтобы не случилось, мы справимся с этим, слышишь? Ты не виновен в случившимся, поэтому собери яйца в кулак и приди в себя.

Габриэль сжал ладонь охотника, мягко выводя узоры большим пальцем. Винчестер посмотрел на него недоверчиво, будто не до конца осознавая слова товарища.

— Эй, ребят?.. Не хочу вас прерывать, но не кажется ли вам, что в номере похолодало? — завел разговор Смит, прохаживаясь по помещению. — Может, отложите свои романтические разговоры? Я вам номер потом сниму, не переживайте.

— Чёрт, — не успел только Сэм достать из кобуры пистолет с солью, как в незащищенном пространстве комнаты появилась Кейт Грегори.

Призрак не мог и пошевелиться, шагнув за приделы солевой дорожки. Поэтому только и могла, что рычать своим звонким голоском, яростно сверкая взглядом.

— Отдайте МакДака и тогда вы не пострадаете. А нет — будете убиты, — громко произнесла девушка, сжимая маленькие ручонки в кулаки. — Быстро!

— Ты уверена, что сможешь пройти за пределы ловушки? Дорогая, ты очень ошибаешься, — усмехнулся Сэм, мягким взглядом одаривая призрака. — Ты умерла, Кейт. Тебе не нужно мстить ему, какое бы дерьмо ты не испытала при жизни.

— Заткнись! Ты даже не представляешь, что я пережила! — урожденная Марш пыталась проникнуть за территорию, защищенную солью. Но неопытность и полное отсутствие контроля собственных сил играли с ней в злую шутку. — Пожалуйста! Дайте мне отомстить ему!

— Крошка, ты не попадешь в рай, — архангел попал в самую точку, сразу же заводя призрака. Но вот только это никак не помогло Кейт, заточённой в ловушку по собственной глупости.

Неожиданно, призрак исчез. Всё же существование в виде духа исчерпывало огромный запас сил, а потому она лишь на время могла материализоваться. Но в этот раз, видимо, девушка исчезла насовсем и больше не появлялась. Гейб бы пошутил, что она обиделась или ПМС у бедной девы, но ситуация уж точно не располагала к шуткам.

Охотники наконец-то смогли выдохнуть со спокойствием, всё же оставаясь настороже. Дин сидел с охереванием на лице, а также с адскими плясками в глазах, что явно выдавали его пошатнувшееся ментальное здоровье. Два дня в таком ритме с непривычки готовили путёвку в высококлассную психушку.

И всё же спустя несколько минут у Сэма зазвонил телефон, а на экране высветилось краткое «Кас».

Кастиэль и Эрик сидели за столом и мирно беседовали о своей жизни и как с ними наигралась судьба, параллельно попивая чай с имбирным печеньем. Призрак всё равно не объявлялся, поэтому особого смысла в самообороне не было, а сил у Каса не хватит даже для того, чтобы переместиться в мотель и помочь Сэму с озлобленным духом. Ангел всё же решил предостеречь человека от опасности, поэтому вокруг стола — на всякий случай — очертил круг из соли.

— Так, значит, вы охотники, а не федералы? — светским тоном спросил Эрик, будто каждый день только об этом и разговаривал.

Ангел кивнул.

— А охотники на кого? Типа, норка, соболь, карась? Всякие животные? — Маршу было интересно. До невозможного интересно!

— Нет, немного не в этой степени. Мы охотимся на нечисть, — спокойно ответил Кастиэль. Говоря откровенно, ему нравилось беседовать с этим человеком. Хотя и впутывать его в жизнь охотников на нечисть не хотелось вообще. Но, раз уж узнал, то ничего не попишешь. Придётся с этим существовать и дальше.

— О, то есть, оборотни, вампиры, зубные феи, так что ли? — Эрик засмеялся над абсурдностью ситуации, но после абсолютно серьёзного кивка ангела, тот закашлялся, поднимая руки в жесте извинения.

Кастиэль смотрел на него абсолютно серьезно, не давая и повода для усмешек или того хуже — смеха. Ведь данная ситуация совершенно не повод для шуток, хоть и выглядела подобающе.

— Подожди, подожди. Ты хочешь сказать, что феи существуют? — Марш удивлённо покосился на своего собеседника.

— Конечно, существуют, — ответил тот так, как будто это что-то само собой разумеющееся.

— А черепашки-ниндзя есть? — с сарказмом спросил патологоанатом, но тут же прикусил язык.

— Нет, — не поняв отсылки, честно ответил Кастиэль.

— А Баба-яга?

— Ты про неё откуда знаешь? Охотился, что ли? — настал черёд Кастиэля удивляться. Эрик только пожал плечами, так и не сообразив, как ответить по-умному, да так, чтобы ещё и по выпендриваться. — Ну, да, существует. Но я с ней никогда не сталкивался. Сэм вот охотился на неё как-то, и Габриэль ему помогал, насколько я знаю...

— А драконы? — в глазах Эрика сверкали лучики надежды.

— Честно, на вид — самые обычные люди, ничего примечательного, — покачал головой ангел.

— Круто, а если есть драконы и феи всякие, то должны быть и эльфы? Ну, по законам фандомов, должны быть и подобные существа! Хоббит там, Гарри Поттер, Властелин Колец!

— Эльфы? Про эльфов я не знаю. Надо у Сэма спросить, наверное... Сейчас ему позвоню.

Набрав номер своего напарника, Кастиэль стал смиренно ждать. Мужчина ответил только после пятого гудка.

— Что стряслось? — из трубки послышался встревоженный голос охотника, а на фоне что-то шумело.

— Сэм, ты очень занят? — издалека начал ангел, стараясь плавно вывести разговор в нужное русло.

— Да так. Пытаемся Кейт прогнать. А что? Что-то серьёзное? Джеффри? — взволнованный голос Сэма означал, что тот уже был готов бежать на другой конец города и помочь своему другу, бросив всё дела в мотеле.

— Нет, я просто хотел спросить, но если ты занят... — Кастиэль специально тянул время, потому что уже знал, что иначе он не получит ответа на животрепещущий вопрос, который так волновал и его, и Эрика.

— Кастиэль, говори уже. Она всё равно куда-то исчезла. Опять, — Винчестер тяжело вздохнул, плюхаясь на кровать.

— Так вот, я хотел спросить: эльфы существуют? — ангел поставил звонок на громкую связь, чтобы Марш тоже услышал ответ.

На целую минуту воцарилось молчание. Такое молчание, что казалось, что все остальные звуки исчезли. Ангел даже задержал дыхание, чтобы не спугнуть образовавшуюся тишь. Но потом послышался смех охотника, и парни услышали, как на том конце провода Сэм позвал Габриэля, едва ли умудряясь проговорить и слово:

— Нет, ну ты только послушай. Твой брат звонит мне. Я думаю, что что-то серьёзное. Ты же знаешь Каса, он обычно звонит только в экстренных ситуациях. И знаешь, что он у меня спросил? Существуют ли эльфы?

Снова раздался смех, теперь уже состоящий из двух голосов, и послышалось какое-то шебуршание.

— Братец, ты ещё там? — вопрос был задан уже голосом архангела, что даже не собирался прекращать откровенно ржать над вопросом младшего ангела.

— Да, здравствуй, Габриэль, — Кастиэль с печальным видом ждал ответа на свой вопрос, изредка бросая взгляд на заинтересованного Эрика.

— Ага, да, привет. Так, ты что, не знаешь про эльфов? Ну, брат, как про такое можно не знать, — архангел специально растягивал звуки, чтобы подольше получить внимание Кастиэля, наслаждаясь доверчивостью младшего. Но всё же решил сжалиться:

— Конечно, нет, их не бывает.

— Спасибо, Габриэль, — спокойно ответил ангел.

— Не за что. Как обстановка? Всё в порядке?

— Да. Джеффри появился один раз, а потом исчез. У вас как? — Кас видел, как опечалился патологоанатом. Поэтому в знак поддержки не придумал ничего лучше, чем положить свою ладонь на кисть Эрика, сжимая едва.

— Примерно та же ситуация. Не пойму, они там сговорились, что ли. Я вот думаю, тело Кейт же у вас там, да? — Габриэль что-то неразборчиво сказал Сэму и ехидно хихикнул.

— Да, она здесь, — неожиданно подал голос Эрик.

— Ой, а это у нас кто встревает?

— Эрик Марш, патологоанатом. — печально вздохнул новоиспеченный охотник.

— Ну что, Эрик, скажи-ка мне, есть ли у вас там возможность сжечь тело?

— Кремировать, в смысле? — не понял Марш.

— Ага, и солью посыпать. Так, как? Есть возможность? — переспросил архангел.

— Да, печи в соседней комнате. Я могу это устроить, если требуется...

— Замечательно. Сэмми, у нас на одну проблему меньше! — крикнул Габриэль охотнику и снова обратил своё внимание к двум мужчинам:

— Теперь осталось как-то разобраться с Грегорсоном.

— Грегори, — исправил его Кастиэль.

— Неважно. Ну? Есть какие мысли? — как ни в чём не бывало спросил Триксер.

— Мне кажется у меня есть одна идейка, — задумчиво проговорил Эрик. — В вещах Джеффри не было обнаружено его любимой цепочки с цветком лаванды. Её ему МакДак подарил на какой-то там праздник, насколько я знаю.

— Поэтому, вполне вероятно, душа привязалась именно к ней, — закончил за патологоанатомом ангел, едва заметно улыбаясь новому другу.

— А ты быстро учишься, Марш. Не хочешь присоединиться в Команду Свободной Воли и посвятить свою жизнь охотничьему ремеслу? — в трубке послышалось какое-то шебуршание и возмущенное «Сэмми!». Потом, на фоне общего шума, появился ещё и голос самого охотника:

— Не надо, Эрик, не лезь в это дерьмо, ради всего святого и не святого.

— Кажется, уже поздно, Сэм, — весело ответил архангел.

На том конце послышалось протяжное «Нет!» в лучших традициях кинематографа.

В крематории, который находился в соседнем помещении с секционной комнатой, шла активная подготовка к сжиганию трупа Кейт. Для Кастиэля данная процедура была из разряда обычных, потому что сталкивался с призраками лично он, к собственному удивлению, довольно-таки часто. Даже в крематориях несколько раз приходилось работать, когда этого требовало то или иное дело. Уж всяко сталкиваешься с таким, работая в таком режиме. А вот для Эрика это было впервые: кремированием занимался не он, а его напарник и сменщик, который специализировался в сфере кремаций и не боялся сжигать тела.

— Нам нужна соль, — сказал Кастиэль после тщетных поисков выше упомянутого предмета. Как оказалось, всю соль они использовали для защиты и перезарядки оружия, а потому найти ещё пару пакетов сульфата не представлялось возможным.

— Где я возьму тебе соль в крематории в одиннадцать вечера? — почти прокричал Марш, чувствую накатывающую истерику. Удача Эрика отсиживалась в отпуске, лишь под конец дав мешок соли, который какого-то хрена лежал в комнате отдыха давно забытый и не нужный. Но сейчас и его не было под рукой.

— Хей, вы можете обойтись и без соли, на самом деле, — Сэм, услышавший всё по громкой связи, пытался успокоить мужчину хотя бы так. По другому, было элементарно невозможно что-либо сделать, помимо паршивой попытки успокоения. — Эм, соль можно заменить спиртом, бензином или любой другой легковоспламеняющейся жидкостью...

— Водка! У меня есть водка! — Эрик крикнул в порыве радости, счастливо улыбаясь и чуть ли не прыгая от эмоций.

Кастиэль бросил многозначительный взгляд на Марша. Теперь и у ангела появились вопросы, касательно множества вещей в стенах медицинского учреждения, и откуда они все берутся. Но всё же он спросит об этом чуть позже, а сейчас лишь устремляет взор голубых глаз на патологоанатома.

— Что? Это для экспериментов, честное слово! — Эрик поднимает руки в жесте извинения, смущённо улыбаясь на многозначный взгляд ангела. А в голове проскакивает пара дурных мыслей о том, какие же эти голубые глаза прекрасные, а обладатель этих очей до безумия красив и необычен.

Ответом для Эрика была тишина, а Кастиэль едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Кас, вы тут? — покой нарушил едва слышимый голос Габриэля. Ангел только в этот момент понял, что напрочь забыл о старшем брате, а потому незамедлительно ответил:

— Так, у нас вроде бы всё готово. Что у вас?

— МакДак до сих пор в отключке. Сильно же ты его приложил, — почти с восхищением проговорил Габриэль.

— Он заслужил, — едва слышно ответил ангел, обращая внимание на занятого напарника, что разбирался с принципом работы крематория:

— Эй, Кастиэль, у нас всё готово, мы можем начинать!

— Наверное, нам лучше побыстрее сжечь её, чтобы она вам там не мешала, — спокойно предположил ангел, пытаясь предугадать дальнейшие действия.

— Удачи! — хором сказали охотники на том конце провода.

— Ага, вам тоже, — усмехнувшись, ответил Кас.

Кастиэль положил телефон в карман и принялся помогать Эрику, слушая разнообразные шутки из уст патологоанатома, с некоторых даже посмеиваясь или что-то серьёзно ворча под нос.

— Ты думаешь, всё будет в порядке? — спросил Сэм, отложив телефон в сторону, предчувствуя что-то неладное. Хотя, может быть, это просто нервы решили пошалить в очередной раз и развести Винчестера на ненужные эмоции.

— Не переживай, всё будет хорошо, — ответил Габриэль и сжал плечо охотника в знак немой поддержки.

Но ничего хорошего не было.

Марш на том конце провода принялся за работу, кое-как разобравшись с механизмом работы крематория, а затем погрузил тело мертвой сестры в гроб. Кас сочувственно похлопал напарника по плечу, пытаясь ободрить. Патологоанатом на пальцах объяснил напарнику, как нужно зажечь печь, на что Ангел кивнул и стал выполнять предначертанную работу, а сам Эрик взял на себя самую неприятную работу — щедро полить тело умершей сестры алкоголем, чтобы уж наверняка упокоить её дух.

Когда охотники уже готовились отправлять Кейт в последний путь, в помещении появился Джеффри, что тут же откинул Кастиэля на другой конец и комнаты приблизился к Маршу, не  
оказывая никаких опасных действий по отношению к несчастному патологоанатому.

— Не подходи! — скальпель, который тот спрятал в задний карман джинсов, пришёлся очень даже кстати и теперь был направлен на призрака умершего друга.

— Эри-и-и-ик, как давно не виделись, дружище! — как-то уж слишком бодро для мёртвого отозвался Грегори, очень даже мило улыбаясь. Ну, насколько это возможно для озлобленного духа, кем долгое время управлял не менее злобный на весь мир человек.

— Джефф, не время для дружеских бесед, мы вообще-то должны драться! — в голосе что-то ломалось с каждым словом. Это точно подметил Кас, отмечая, на сколько ещё процентов сломался новоиспеченный охотник.

— Узнаю старого доброго Эрика, — усмехнулся дух и обернулся на недоумевающего ангела. — Он всегда был склонен драматизировать. Когда весь выпускной класс говорил, что не поступит в мед, если не прекратит с нами общаться... И что во всём виноваты мы с Оли, эх... Были, конечно, времена.

— Эй, это неправда! — крикнул Эрик в свою защиту, но потом снова напустил серьёзный вид. — Джеффри, помоги нам, прошу тебя.

— Нет, послушай. Вы должны оставить Кейт в покое. Она ни в чем не виновата, поймите уже наконец! Кейти делает правильное дело!

— Каким образом? Пытаясь убить человека? — Кастиэль скептично посмотрел сначала на Эрика, затем на Джеффри, одновременно с этим доставая телефон из недр кармана, включая на время FaceTime, чтобы и охотники могли послушать душераздирающую историю.

— Нет, но она всего лишь хочет добиться справедливости! — воскликнул Джеффри, но на недоумевающие взгляды пояснил:

— Когда я был молод, я был просто одержим своим дядей. Не знаю, что это было, но в меня как будто бес вселился. Возможно, это называется детской влюбленностью или что-то типа такого. Но я готов был сделать что угодно для него. И он этим активно пользовался, конечно же. Я стал его игрушкой для воплощения самых диких желаний. Был куском мяса для насилия, секса, простого вымещения эмоций или подушкой для битья. Я прощал ему синяки, что не могли зажить по несколько месяцев. Я прощал ему адскую боль, слезы, кровь и всё что угодно. Но со временем это помутнение стало спадать и я начал понимать, что это неправильно, что так быть не должно. Что в принципе инцестные связи — ужасно, и такого точно не должно быть. Особенно, когда эти связи насквозь пропитаны абьюзом. Я встретил Кейт, и она была моей единственной возможностью сбежать от него. Я любил её, хоть и не умел показать это должным образом. Всё попросту думали, что у нас нет никакой любви. Вернее есть, но исходящая только от Кейти. Но это особо не играет роли, ведь я до сих пор не могу противостоять Айре. Это выше моих сил. Я не мог ничего сделать, когда случилась та история с Кейти. Я не мог отбиться, когда дядя пришёл и начал душить меня в моём собственном доме в ответ на признание в любви. Как потащил на речку, максимально жестоко избил и... в очередной раз изнасиловал... после чего убил. Боже, даже после своей смерти я не могу противиться ему. И теперь уж точно, когда он контролирует меня...

Наступило минутное молчание.

— Скажи, где предмет, и мы сможем освободить тебя, — подал голос Кастиэль, проникнувшись историей этого мужчины и искренне желая помочь ему. Несомненно, он всё видел и всё чувствовал, когда копался в голове у МакДака. Но некоторые моменты он всё же не смог разглядеть в разуме человека, в чём винил себя.

— Я...я не м-могу сказать, — растерянно покачав головой, ответил призрак.

— Почему, Джефф? Мы же сможем помочь, — произнёс Эрик, находясь в неком шоке после рассказа друга.

— Мне нельзя этого говорить, — снова покачал головой призрак, а на его лице отобразилось сожаление и боль.

— Тебе нужно сказать это, Джефф, — пытался уговорить его Эрик.

— Он контролирует меня, я не могу. Прости.

— Ты можешь, Джеффри. Айра не узнает, что это ты сказал нам. Мы ему никогда не расскажем об этом, даю слово, — Кастиэль решил вмешаться в разговор. Его уже переполняла злость на этого ужасного человека. Казалось, что его злодеяниям нет конца и края.

— Ц-цепочка... она... она в доме. Да! Она в моём доме!  
Цепочка с цветком лаванды! — почувствовав, что за сказанное он не получит наказание, Джеффри радостно повторил это еще несколько раз.

— Немедленно найдите эту грёбанную цепочку и уничтожьте её к чертям! — последнее, что услышали напарники от Каса, после чего послышались гудки, оповещающие об окончании звонка. Габриэль и Сэм переглянулись, одаривая друг друга печальным взором, но всё же собрались с мыслями за рекордные сроки и готовились уезжать.

Выйдя на улицу к припаркованной Шевроле Импале, охотники вдруг осознали, что что-то они явно забыли в номере мотеля. Сэм развернулся и на всей скорости помчался обратно, пропадая из виду на несколько минут. А потом появился, таща за собой ошалевшего от всей ситуации, количества поворотов в этом деле и стресса МакДака. Что уж говорить о Смите, который находился где-то на расстоянии от охотников, то он и подумать не мог, что жизнь обернется подобным образом, когда в неё ворвутся незнакомые ему люди и полностью изменят всё существование.

Но незачем певцу сейчас витать в мыслях и думать, куда же повернула его жизнь и для чего именно. Дин должен помочь, чему бы это не стоило. Что уж говорить, но Смит был человеком добрым и какие-либо проступки знакомых или незнакомых вовсе людей прощал мигом, даже позабыв о случившемся. Габриэль был по своему добр к нему, а от Сэма веяло настолько крупной вселенской усталостью и какой-то теплотой, что хочешь не хочешь, но ввяжешься в дело, напрочь позабыв о последствиях.

— Он тоже едет? — Архангел кивнул на Айра, что едва пришёл в себя и сразу получил больную пощёчину за оказанное сопротивление. Габриэль довольно долго знавал Сэма, а потому подобное поведение напарника очень удивляло. Винчестер особо не был жесток с замешанными в историях с призраками, но сегодня что-то поменялось даже во взгляде охотника.

— Да. Покажет куда Джеффри мог положить цепочку, — холодно ответил Сэм, грубо пытаясь усадить шерифа за заднее сидение автомобиля.

МакДак пытался сопротивляться, но тут же с силой был ударен о дверцу машины, а потом ещё раз и ещё, пока из разбитого виска не хлынула кровь. Рана на лице становилась всё больше и больше, а из рта шерифа доносился едва слышный хрип, заглушаемый скрипом дверцы и рычанием Сэма. Компания молча и ошалело смотрела на деяние охотника, однако вмешиваться не спешила. Лишь когда все дошло слишком далеко и МакДак стал умолять о пощаде, Габриэль вмешался, оттаскивая возлюбленного. Обычно, до такого не доходило. Но сейчас Винчестер был вне себя от ярости, а потому не находил ничего лучше, кроме как вымещать эту самую ярость на ком-то.

— Сэм-Сэм, успокойся, — тихо говаривал ему Габриэль, пытаясь утихомирить бурю эмоций внутри охотника. Винчестер мигом отстранился, что-то бурча под нос и садясь за водительское сидение.

Архангел просто отпустил напарника, понимая, что ничем уже помочь не сможет, если только не усугубит ситуацию. Поэтому подошел к валяющему на газоне шерифу, коснулся лба мужчины пальцами, восстанавливая поврежденные участки лица ровно до той степени, чтобы он мог самостоятельно передвигаться и не ныл от боли, а после в грубой форме усадил его на задние сиденье Шевроле Импалы, а сам уселся на переднее. 

Дину особого приглашения никто не выдавал, а потому он покорно уселся рядом с Айрой, тут же отворачиваясь к окну и наблюдая за ночным пейзажем. Шериф злобно сверкал глазами, смотря в широкую спину охотника. Его буквально только что не убили, превратив мозги в кашу, а его самого в мешок с костями. Поэтому вместо молчания и наблюдения за тем, как Габриэль мягко поглаживаем руку его несостоявшегося убийцы, МакДак выдал самую смелую фразу в своей жизни:

— Твои ментальные проблемы не оправдывают срывы на других. Запомни уже это, бестактная ты бесоёбина. Заебал, — довольно громко процедил шериф, брызгая слюной во все стороны. — Твоя мать, надеюсь, избивала тебя в детстве. Иначе я не пойму причину твоего покушения на мою жизнь. Ты ведь понимаешь, сынок, что за покушение на мою жизнь тебя следует только расстрелять на виду у твоей семьи. Неблагодарная ты сволочь. Ты, мальчонок, ещё совсем не понимаешь, что тебя ждёт. Что я найду тебя, где бы ты ни был. Найду твою мамашу и изнасилую её на глазах у твоего отца, чтобы она, твоя мамочка, выла моё имя в порыве страсти. А ведь ей понравится мой член. И она пожалеет, что родила тебя на свет.

— Заткнись. Сейчас же заткнись, — Габриэль повернулся назад, устремив весь свой грозный взор на собеседника. Глаза сверкали синевой, а в жилах бушевала необъяснимая по мощи сила, что довольно большое количество времени не проявлялась вовсе. Подсознательно, архангел чувствовал себя хранителем спокойствия Сэма, а потому за любое происшествие брал ответственность исключительно на себя.

— А то что, мальчонка? Пойдёшь хахаля своего защищать? Малыш, ты даже не знаешь, насколько я влиятельный человек... — Айра не успел договорить, как его охватила паника, а голову начало разрывать от неописуемой боли. Мозг будто сдавило какой-то огромной силой. Шериф не мог вдохнуть и капли воздуха, откашливаясь сгустками крови прямо на светлое сиденье автомобиля, жалобно скуля. Ещё никогда мужчина не выглядел таким жалким, как сейчас.

— Габриэль, прекрати, — Сэм резко остановился на обочине, холодно сообщая Архангелу, чтобы тот перестал пытать МакДака.

Но божий сын даже не хотел прекращать, только-только войдя во вкус сие деяние. В Габриэле просыпалось что-то древнее и страшное, спящее уже несколько миллиардов лет после кровопролитных войн с самой Тьмой. Тогда было совершенно другое время, ещё человечества не существовало, а потому Архангел не мог даже и предположить, что дела могут обстоять по другому и всё можно было решить более демократическим путём. Однако сейчас это не играло особой роли; Трикстер был зол и стремился обрушить весь свой гнев.

— Габриэль, выйдем, — отчеканил Сэм, выходя из автомобиля. Архангел не последовал примеру охотника, лишь сильнее давя на человека своей несокрушимой силой. Винчестеру пришлось вытаскивать Архангела из машины с силой, громко матерясь под нос. Никогда, блять, такого не было и вот опять. И как только Сэм сосуществовал несколько лет?

МакДак не перестал сжиматься калачиком на диванчике, лишь пуще прежнего закашлялся, а из носа хлынула кровь. Архангел был жесток как никогда прежде, чем пугал Винчестера до дрожи в коленях. Всё-таки Сэм иногда забывал, что Габриэль, пусть и не использующий силы в полной мере из-за маленького количества благодати, всё ещё остаётся одним из самых сильных существ в галактике. Поэтому охотник и боялся, что на шерифа обрушится вся нескончаемая мощь Архангела, и от человека останется лишь какая-то одинокая молекула. И это произошло, чёрт возьми. Габриэль был мастером длинных и болючих смертей. 

— Габриэль, — чётко повторял Сэм. — Габриэль, твою ж мать, приди в себя!

Но Архангел не слышал зов своего охотника, продолжая витать в собственных мыслях и буквально закрываясь от окружения в своей силе.

— Габриэль! — Винчестер не нашел ничего лучше, чем дать ему хлесткую пощёчину. Взгляд Архангела тут же неожиданно посветлел, а МакДак перестал задыхаться на заднем сидении машины, пачкая кровью светлую обивку дивана.

— Прекрати. Я тоже хочу, чтобы он получил по заслугам, но не сейчас. Нам нужно помочь Джеффри и освободить его, как и всегда мы помогаем людям. Но ты берёшь и реагируешь слишком остро на его выходки, Габриэль... — Охотник с нежностью взглянул в глаза Архангела, слегка обнимая. — Не ведись на его провокацию, пожалуйста. Он специально выводит нас всех, Габриэль. Ты мудрый и сильный ч...архангел. Не буди в себе зверя и не делай хуже себе, Гейб. Ты замечательный, Гейб. Пожалуйста. Оставайся в своем сознании. Ради меня.

Сэм, наконец-то, смог вздохнуть со спокойствием, тихо давясь собственной ненавистью к МакДаку, но всё же слишком громко крича внутри себя о любви к одному очень маленькому Архангелу. 

Винчестер спустя минуту и сам сел обратно в автомобиль, краем глаза отмечая крупную дрожь шерифа. Дин стеклянным взглядом глядел куда-то в окно, и сам слегка подрагивая при каждом движении то Сэма, то Габриэля. После этого путешествия Смиту явно придётся посетить психолога, а лучше психотерапевта, поскольку второе за час несостоявшееся убийство всё равно что поломанная психика. Хорошо, что певца всю дорогу никто не трогал и дал более-менее прийти в норму. Но надолго ли? Навряд ли.

Путь до дома покойного Джеффри занял от силы минут пятнадцать. Охотники остановились через дорогу от здания, что за год превратилось в старую и заросшую рухлядь, мало походя на когда-то стоявший прекраснейший особняк. После смерти Грегори дом так и не смогли продать, оправдываясь огромной стоимостью жилплощади, а также совсем непрезентабельным видом. Жилище находилось в довольно богатом районе, где и лужайки были подстрижены, и тротуарная плитка блестела на солнце, а асфальт так и вовсе был чистым, словно капелька утренней росы. Короче, дом на этих улицах могли позволить лишь самые обеспеченные и богатые люди, что за столько лет так и не перебрались в города по крупнее, а то и вовсе в Лос-Анджелес или того лучше — Нью-Йорк. Сэм взглянул в зеркало заднего вида, отмечая, что Дин явно не в форме идти вместе с ними. А МакДак так и вовсе лежал бессознательной тушей, упираясь в стекло.

— Дин, останешься в машине. Мы с Габриэлем на пару минут, — скорее приказал Винчестер смирно сидящему Смиту и вышел из машины. Архангел последовал примеру охотника и уже пересекал дорогу вслед за Винчестером, едва поспевая за ним своими маленькими ножками.

— Ты уверен, что всё пройдет нормально? — между делом спросил Габриэль, уже находясь на крыльце бывшего дома Джеффри, на всякий случай вызволяя из рукава свой клинок.

— Ну, мы и не с таким сталкивались, верно? — Сэм аккуратно приоткрыл на удивление открытую дверь особняка, едва ли не чихая от пыли, встречавшая путников. — Ладно, с таким слоем пыли мы уж точно не сталкивались.

— Вошли и вышли. Приключение на двадцать минут, Сэмми, — вставил шутку Габриэль, заходя вслед за напарником.

Внутренняя обстановка дома выглядела слишком уж плохо. Видимо, из-за этого особняк и отказывались покупать. Плесень на стенах, грибок на полу, рваные обои и огромное количество битых бутылок. По всей видимости, дом вообще никого не интересовал после смерти Джеффри, раз все его вещи продолжали оставаться на своих местах, покрывшись огромным слоем пыли.

Сэм дал команду, чтобы Габриэль шёл на второй этаж и искал цепочку там. Что-то подсказывало Винчестеру, что предмет лежит где-то именно тут, в более обитаемой части жилища. Сам же принялся обходить помещение на первом этаже, надеясь, чтобы никто сейчас не явился и не испортил бы их дело.

Но вот только его опасения подтвердились; Винчестера с громадной силой отшвырнули прямо в кухонный гарнитур. Пистолет выскользнул из рук и с громким звуком упал на пол в нескольких метрах от оглушенного Сэма. Мужчина пытался подняться на ноги, но озлобленный дух Кейт раз за разом наносил ему удары, заставляя откашливаться кровью и чувствовать себя до невозможного беспомощным. Охотник едва сдерживал громкие всхлипы, оставаясь без возможности ударить в ответ. Призрак не давал ему даже с мыслями собраться, избивая без остановки. И, скорее всего, она даже не хотела убивать Сэма, а лишь задержать или обезвредить.

Лампочки на кухне мигали, некоторые из них разбивались от могущественной силы духа. Воздух леденел, а из пересохших губ Сэма вырывался пар.

Архангел довольно быстро преодолел лестницу, оказываясь в небольшой комнате и сразу замечая небольшой стеллаж, по всей видимости, единственный в этом доме. Пол скрипел под весом существа, выдавая с головой его присутствие. Но Габриэль упорно продвигался вперед, стараясь не обращать на пугающие звуки, исходящие с первого этажа. Желание рвануть к Сэму сдерживалось лишь важностью миссии. Когда Архангел был ещё слишком молод, то Отец вдалбливал в головы всем Ангелам, что на миссиях, главное — чистый разум и отсутствие эмоций. Но Габриэль изменился, и эмоции брали над ним вверх.

Трикстер дрожащими руками открывал каждый ящик, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь, что было бы похоже на злополучную цепочку. И вот, наконец-то в самом нижнем ящике отыскалась та самая вещь, к которой был привязан дух Джеффри.

— Бинго! — промолвил Архангел, швыряя цепь в первую попавшуюся металлическую ёмкость — пепельницу — посыпая солью, а сверху кидая зажигалку.

Рядом с Сэмом материализовался дух Джеффри, улыбаясь в знак благодарности и сгорая, счастливо глядя на ошалевшую Кейт. Винчестер, наконец-то, смог подняться на ноги и откашлялся сгустками крови, пачкая пыльный пол. Охотник кивнул в знак прощания и Грегори исчез, наконец-то сумев упокоиться. Обратив внимание на то, что исчез призрак Джеффри, они поняли, что смогли помочь ещё одному человеку. Осталось сжечь тело бедной Кейт и можно вздохнуть спокойно.

— Кейт, всё будет хорошо, слышишь? — проурчал Сэм, едва не теряя сознание.

Призрак девушки взбесился из-за неопределенных факторов и уже хотел было вновь атаковать Винчестера, как в кухню вбежал Архангел, успевая прогнать Кейт, ударив её той самой металлической пепельницей.

— Мы справились, — усмехнулся Сэм, не веря, что это муторное дело наконец-то завершилось.

— Да, — ответил Габриэль, слегка касаясь охотника пальцами, отдавая ему последние силы и залечивая каждую кровавую рану, синяк и порез, стараясь не оставлять шрамов. — Надеюсь, Касси с Эрикой сожгли тело этой несчастной.

После этих слов Архангел упал в объятия охотника, закрывая глаза и погружаясь в глубокий сон. Внутри Габриэль был всё же счастлив, что смог помочь самому близкому человеку в своей жизни. Сэм мягко улыбнулся и коротко поцеловал спасителя в лоб, подхватывая на руки и покидая особняк. Архангел во сне что-то говорил, но охотник не смог разобрать ни слова.

В Шевроле Импале их ждал скучавший Дин и ещё не пришедший в сознание МакДак. Но Сэм не обратил внимание ни на первого, ни на второго спутника. Охотник был занят более важными делами, например, аккуратно усадить Габриэля и укутать его в огромную толстовку. Винчестер прекрасно понимал, что после использования сил Архангелу будет слишком хуёво следующие несколько дней, а потому и попытался сделать всё возможное, чтобы и ему, и Габриэлю было спокойно.

— Вы всё? — скучающе спросил Дин.

— Нет, — Сэм взял в руки телефон, набирая номер Ангела. Но даже после десяти гудков ему не ответили.

— Не знаю, нужна ли помощь Касу, но...

— Надо двигать в МОРГ, — ответил за старшего Смит.

— Да, надо.

***

Кастиэль зажёг печь и отправил тело девушки в последний путь. Гроб исчез внутри машины и процесс кремации начался. Где-то за его спиной появилась Кейт, но не смогла и двинуться с места; тело сковало пламенем, что медленно пожирал каждую частичку прекрасного когда-то тельца девушки. Призрак громко вопил, раздирая горло, так и не сумев сдвинуться с места.

Кремация отняла почти час драгоценного времени. И всё это время Кастиэль и Эрик слушали пронзительные вопли девушки. Во время процесса, в комнату вбежал Сэм, вооружившись пистолетом и пытаясь отдышаться, видимо, гоня сюда со всех ног. Ангел и патологоанатом даже не повернулись в его сторону, а лишь наблюдали за девушкой. По щеке Эрика текла одинокая слеза, а Кас едва сжимал руку напарника в своей.

Кейт содрогалась в громком плаче. Тело охватывало горячее пламя, и девушка растворилась, избавляясь от часовой пытки, жалобно сверкая глазами, так и не сумев отомстить.

— Теперь мы точно справились, — констатировал Сэм, рукавом рубашки вытирая испарину со лба.

— Эрик, пойдём. Её больше нет, — мягко сказал Кастиэль, крепче сжимая руку человека. — Надо уходить отсюда как можно скорее.

— Угу, — Марш не сопротивлялся, дав Ангелу возможность вести его.

Ночной воздух был спасением для психики патологоанатома. Лёгкие требовали сигаретного дыма, а потому из заднего кармана джинсов он выудил мятую пачку сигарет и закурил. Кастиэль усадил Эрика на капот автомобиля, отдавая свой плащ. Марш принял тёплый подарок напарника, кутаясь в нём и даже не желая возвращать своеобразный приз за помощь.

— Отвезти тебя домой? — Сэм подошел к парочке, приковывая к своей персоне всё внимание. 

— Да, пожалуйста, — холодно ответил рыжеволосый, затягиваясь сигаретой. — Как вы поступите к МакДаком? 

— Он пойдет под суд полиции. Дела Оливера, Кейт и Джеффри лягут на его плечи, поэтому наказания не избежать. Два изнасилования, избиение с причинением тяжкого вреда здоровью и два предумышленных убийства. Оставим его на пороге участка в таком виде и пусть сами разбираются со своим шерифом, — Сэм поглядел на мирно спящего Габриэля, что завернулся в его толстовку и тихо сопел. 

— Ага, поделом ему, — в две затяжки Марш прикончил сигарету и придавил окурок носком кед. 

***

Шерифа Айра МакДака, причастным в убийстве трёх невинных людей и ещё множестве преступлений, взял под суд департамент полиции города Денвер. На следующий день, после раскрытия сразу трёх дел детективом Раулем Луна, что уже давным-давно копал под шерифа, насильника отправили за решётку, а ещё позже — через неделю — МакДак понёс наказания в главном суде столицы Колорадо. Мужчину лишили всех чинов и титулов, а также блестящей репутацией, и теперь об Айре можно было сказать чудесную речь: «Ты никто и звать тебя никак». 

За неделю кукования в мотеле Габриэль пришёл в себя и вновь мог стоять на ногах, не без помощи Сэма, разумеется. Дин, более-менее привыкнув к новым спутникам всё ещё продолжал делать вид, что его не похитили и он сам добровольно согласился на путешествие с этими недалекими волчатниками. Эрик уволился с работы и не выходил из дома, пытаясь восстановить своё ментальное состояние. Кас хотел помочь, но Марш прогонял его раз за разом или вовсе не давал к себе приблизиться. Ангел хоть и был напористым, но даже в этой ситуации уступил человеку и дал собраться с мыслями самостоятельно. 

И вот в один из вечеров, когда охотники уже собирались уезжать из Гранд-Джанкшена, Эрик заявился на стоянке для автомобилей, прося подождать его персону:

— Эй, стойте! — кричал бывший патологоанатом. 

— Эрик? — Кас заметно повеселел, не веря собственным глазам.

— Ты пришёл попрощаться? — неожиданно голос подал и Дин. 

Сэм спокойно загружал сумки в багажник машины, исподлобья наблюдая за беседующей компанией.

— Эм, да, в смысле... нет. Можно с вами? — в лоб спросил Марш, ожидая бурной реакции, коей не последовало от слова совсем.

— Сэм? — все посмотрели на охотника. 

— Если хочешь, — кратко ответил «лидер» команды. — Почему не хочешь остаться?

— Все мои друзья мертвы. Ну, да и делать мне здесь больше нечего. Хоть это и моя родина, я тут родился и вырос, но этот город больше не будет прежним, как и раньше. Кейти, Джефф и Оли мертвы, а я... а мне делать здесь нечего.

— Хорошо, значит поезжай с нами, — Сэм закрыл багажник. — У тебя всегда будет возможность остановиться там, где ты пожелаешь, Эрик. 

— Спасибо! — Марш на мгновение почувствовал себя нужным и с огромным желанием расположился на заднем сидении автомобиля, меж Кастиэля и Дина. 

Ангел смущенно улыбнулся, тут же хмурясь на смешок старшего брата. Дин и Эрик обменялись равнодушными взглядами.

Сэм сел в Шевроле Импалу, пристегнулся и повернул ключ зажигания. В салоне автомобиля была мёртвая тишина, пока не раздался размеренный звук мотора, который подействовал на всех, как успокоительное. Винчестер нажал на газ, и машина выехала со стоянки.

Эти звуки дороги, мимо проносящихся машин и ветра и смеси необычных ночных звуков, которые знает почти каждый, быстро сняли напряжение, и уже через несколько минут салон заполонили неровный строй голосов.

— Так, а куда мы едем? — вдруг спросил Эрик, разом прерывая все разговоры. Он нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить говорили ли его компаньоны куда они направляются или же нет. Но в голове было пусто, так ещё и тишина давила на мозг.

— Домой, — ответил Сэм с улыбкой на лице, точно уверенный в том, что теперь всё будет хорошо. — Мы едем домой. В Канзас.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оставляйте отзывы там, лайкайте. 
> 
> Пометки по главе:
> 
> 1\. Субконъюктивальное кровоизлияние, или гипосфагма - это один из видов кровоизлияний в органах зрительной системы. Гипосфагма представляет собой излияние крови в полость между конъюктивой и склерой из хрупких лопающихся кровеносных сосудов.
> 
> 2\. Мацерация кожных покровов - это набухание и сморщивание кожи при длительном контакте с водой.
> 
> 3\. Самопроизвольное отделение эпидермиса - трупное явление, которое имеет место при долговременном нахождении мёртвого тела в жидкости.
> 
> 4\. В каббалистическом учении у Бога есть восемь главных архангелов, что являются воплощением Всевышнего. Архангел Кассиэль(Кастиэль) - Престол Бога, а так же один из сильнейших архангелов Каббала.

**Author's Note:**

> *дэнсит под меладзе*
> 
> вся эта работа - бред двух дев с больной менталкой и плохими эмоциями после финала спн. поэтому мы сделали что? правильно, написали собственную историю о братьях винчестерах, с мыслю, что семья не заканчивается на крови, а также чудными каламбурами, мемесами и взаимодействиями габриэля и кастиэля ака крылатые братишки с одиноким сердечком :D
> 
> работа на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10224214


End file.
